SEASON 9 FINALE
by P3E
Summary: The god Pyrrha is going to turn the world to stone but not before she makes Piper and Phoebe pay for disappointing her by killing everyone they love. Can the sisters save their dying family and the world in enough time or will the world be destroyed? R
1. Previously on Charmed

**HEY READERS!**

SO I'VE POSTED 20 CHARMED EPISODES ALL LEADING UP TO MY SEASON 9 FINALE. I WANTED TO DO A RECAP HOWEVER TO GET PEOPLE UP TO SPEED ON THINGS THEY MAY HAVE MISSED OUT ON SO THEY WOULDN'T BE CONFUSED WHILE READING THE FINALE. SO I DID A LITTLE "PREVIOUSLY ON CHARMED" BIT.

I'M BEGINNING TO POST THE TWO-PART SEASON 9 FINALE. I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT IT, AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.

ALL COMMENTS AND REVIEWS AND CRITICISMS ARE SOOOOO APPRECIATED!

THANKS GUYS FOR FOLLOWING ME.

**Previously on Charmed…**

Leo: Phoebe had a vision today…

Coop: …it was of the future…

Paige: …she saw Prue here and alive.

Piper: **WHAT? **

Phoebe: When we summoned Grams and Mom they told us Prue had been missing for months.

Paige: Then when we summoned Death he told us that it was because she disappeared that all of this is happening

Phoebe: He said it changed our destiny.

Paige: Just tell us what needs to be done.

Destiny: You need to assemble the Power of Four.

Elder: We have a job for you.

Coop: Ok…

_Cut to: a view of the Elder. She hands him a slip of paper. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop. The look on his face is one of disbelief. _

Coop: Oh boy.

_Cut to: a view an alley. Coop and Billie stand facing each other. Billie's hand still clutches the knife. _

Coop: I'm right about the fact that you've lost sight of who you are and I'm right about the fact that you're a cold-blooded killer.

Billie: NO! There you're wrong. I'm not a killer.

Coop: Then how do you explain killing several innocent people with no regard whatsoever for their lives.

Billie: You don't understand.

Coop: Murderer.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He looks down at Andi, his right hand woman, who holds the Book of Shadows in her hands. _

Source: This was more fun than I thought it would be.

_Cut to: a view of the Source and Andi as they flame out of the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She moves to the bookstand as Paige and Tyler get to their feet._

Piper: The Book of Shadows…it's really gone. What are we going to do?

Source: I'm going to turn that Book evil. The Book of Shadows is connected to the Charmed Ones…turn one…

Andi: …and we turn them all.

Source: Welcome…my daughters.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He turns to face the demonic leaders as Piper and Phoebe take their places on either side of him._

Source: Bow before the new queens of the Underworld.

_Cut to: views of every demonic leader, sorcerer, seer, and shaman bowing low to Piper and Phoebe. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing over Leo as he coughs up blood. _

Piper: I'm over you Leo. I'm over the kids.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She kicks Leo in the face knocking him out cold._

Piper: I want a divorce.

_Cut to: a view of P3 manager, Crystal, in her hiding place. She is shaking with fear that she'll be seen as Piper exits the club._

_Cut to: a view of Crystal. She spins to face Leo lying unconscious in the hospital bed. She studies him for a moment, debating with herself._

Officer: Ma'am?

_Cut to: a view of Crystal as she turns back to face the policeman._

Crystal: They have children… Piper and Leo, they have two little boys, someone should find them. You should connect me with Child Protection Services.

_Cut to: a view of Eve. She watches helplessly as the officers take Wyatt and Chris, who cries loudly, out of the manor. _

Eve: But…

Woman: I'm sorry.

Eve: Can we get them back? Can we get them back!

Woman: That's for the family court to decide. Again, I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Eve. She glares at the woman as she retreats from the house with the children in tow._

Phoebe: You want to bring Deven back?

Piper: Yes.

Andi: …and then what? Pick up where she left off: destroy the world?

Piper: Yes.

Elder: I believe we can help each other. I have information about Pyrrha or Deven as you call her. You will help me.

Andi: Tell me who Deven is.

Elder: Pyrrha…she's a god.

Phoebe: Tell us how you were going to do it.

Deven: Turn the earth to stone… I intended to convert the earth to stone from the inside out.

Piper: You've got to be kidding me. They sent us a whitelighter…you think you can stop us angel?

Josias: I know I can.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He doesn't move an inch as the evil trio approaches him. Suddenly he holds up a hand and the women are frozen in their tracks._

Piper: I can't move.

Phoebe: It's the whitelighter.

Phoebe: How is Josias controlling us?

Deven: He's a manipulator. We can't move unless he allows it.

Phoebe: That's a demonic power.

Piper: The whitelighter has a secret.

_Cut to: a view of Josias turns to face the evil women._

Josias: You will say nothing about this to anyone…especially the Charmed Ones.

Piper: He gave the command to keep knowledge of his power from the witches, but if he really wanted to protect them he would've commanded us to stay away from the manor or to not attack them. He didn't.

Phoebe: What does that mean?

Piper: The whitelighter has more secrets than we thought.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she approaches Josias. _

Paige*: I can't kill you because you're a whitelighter and because you're saving my family, but I need you to believe that I want to very badly. If you step foot into this house again my morals will be compromised.

Victor: The courts have ordered Piper to never have contact with those boys again.

Leo: She's my wife! She's the mother of my children. I can't keep Wyatt and Chris from their mother.

_Cut to: a view of Victor as he stands._

Victor: She could still be on the other side. Wyatt and Chris are your sole responsibility now and if you really love them you'll protect them and keep them away from Piper.

Leo: I've seen this amulet before. I learned about it during my whitelighter days. It protects against some kind of demon.

Jennah: The amulet: one part of a two-piece puzzle.

Andi: Where's the other?

Jennah: …with friends.

Andi: So this actually makes Pyrrha stronger?

Jennah: I assure you it does quite the opposite.

Phoebe: Deven is in pain. She thinks there's something wrong.

Piper: You can't trick a mind- reader. Where's the amulet?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She reaches inside Pyrrha's blouse and pulls it down slightly, revealing the amulet hanging by a chain around Pyrrha's neck. Where the amulet sat on Pyrrha's neck is a terrible rash and burned flesh._

Paige: Yes. The Angel said that we would need her. That's how this whole mess started to in the first place, right? Prue. We have to bring back Prue.

Prue: It's the real Piper and Phoebe. They're not evil anymore. The spell worked.

Billie: They're good?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe's spirits hovering over their bodies. Suddenly, flames shoot out of the earth all around them._

Piper: Prue? What's going on?

Paige: It's too late. We threw the vanquishing potion.

_Cut to: a view of the flames growing higher and higher until they are completely covered._

Phoebe: Help us! What did you do?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She, Paige, Billie move backwards, covering their faces with their hands, as the flames get more and more intense. Minutes later they die down and the three women are able to look back to Piper and Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She steps forward covering her mouth with her hands, realizing, horrified, that the flames have consumed Piper and Phoebe's bodies and souls. _

Prue: We killed you.

Coop: Stop trying to help me! You can't help me now!

Eros: Coop, calm down.

Coop: No one can help me now! Phoebe is dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it!

_Cut to: a view of Coop. The light surrounding him turns from pink to red as Coop gives into the anger and pain he's feeling. _

_Cut to: a view of Eros. He backs away, knowing what Coop has become: a Drasi demon of hate._

Andi: Why did you bring me up here? Aren't only your Elder people supposed to be here?

Jennah: There was nowhere else for you to go. Pyrrha wants you dead, and the Elders still need you.

Andi: It must be important for the Elders to work with a demon.

Jennah: Piper and Phoebe are in Hades. We need your help to get them back.

Andi: You want me to go back to the Underworld to save your precious witches?

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He smiles warmly as Andi scowls. He then offers her the whitelighter robe that will help to hide her in plain sight._

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Paige. They turn simultaneously to face Billie, revealing Piper and Phoebe standing side by side behind them. _

Billie: Whoa. Ho…are they…are you…back?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks over at the three women standing next to her; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, side by side. _

Prue: Yeah. We're back.

Heather: What happened to you Paige? You've given up on your husband…your child! Have you even really acknowledged the fact that you're pregnant Paige?

Paige: Of course I have.

Heather: Oh yeah? When was your last trip to the doctor Paige? Where are the sonograms? Where are any of the things that a first time mother needs to prepare for her child? There's nothing here Paige. I've seen everything. You've forgotten that my power is recognizing suppressed emotion and where it comes from. I could tell that your husband feels like he is dying because you are so checked out of your marriage. You've given up Paige.

Henry: Paige, I love you but I won't be able to handle the death of my children at your hand.

Paige: Stop it.

Henry: If your negligence as a mother kills our children...

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He looks Paige straight in the eye._

Henry: I will leave. I will leave you.

Phoebe: Oh my god, Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She slides her chair back revealing a puddle of Paige's blood pooling onto the ground._

Paige: Something's wrong.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe rushing to Paige's side as she faints, falling to the ground. _

Henry: …so why exactly are you here?

Dylan: The Peace Corps.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He turns to head out of the station, motioning for Dylan to follow him. _

Henry: What about it?

Dylan: They're setting up a program in Sierra Leone this year and need experienced veterans to help train new volunteers and teachers. They asked for us. Come with me.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe slowly entering the room with Billie following behind them. Billie remains by Henry while the sisters converge around Paige in her bed, noticing her flattened stomach._

Henry: We couldn't save them.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes one look at her sisters and begins to cry._

Elder: Deven, Pyrrha, is ready and more than able to turn the world to stone. If she is not stopped the world will perish.

Paige: What? Is that some kind of joke?

Elder: I'm afraid not Paige. If you and your sisters cannot come together, the world, and everything in it, will die.


	2. Ep 21 God Help the Mister pt1

**Ep. 21 God Help the Mister**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a view of Henry's Parole Office Building. _

_Cut to: a view of the inside of his office. Inside Henry lies sleeping with his head on his desk. Suddenly the door crashes open and he jolts up in his chair. He wipes the saliva from the corner of his mouth and turns to see Dylan Nana standing by the open door. She enters casually and pulls up a seat. _

Dylan: You've got to stop sleeping in your office. Go home Henry.

Henry: No.

Dylan: It's been over a week. Don't you think your wife needs you?

Henry: Not enough.

_Cut to: a view of Dylan. She sighs. _

Dylan: How are you? I mean really…

Henry: I'm sleeping in my office. How do you think I am?

Dylan: OK, if you want to take out your frustrations on me, despite the fact that they have nothing to do with me, fine. I can take it. But just maybe you could stop being such a whiny, little baby long enough for me to actually help you.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He smiles at his old friend and reaches up to stretch. _

Henry: I kinda hate you.

Dylan: I'm your best friend. You love me.

Henry: Sure.

Dylan: So did you have it out with your wife yet? Call her all sorts of mean things?

Henry: No.

Dylan: Are you?

Henry: No.

Dylan: Good. So you're reserving the mean for me is that it?

Henry: No.

Dylan: So full of "no's" this morning… is that all you can say?

Henry: Go away?

_Cut to: a view of Dylan. She laughs as Henry runs his hands through his hair._

Dylan: Did you think about the Peace Corps?

Henry: Ugh. Come on Dylan. Not now…

Dylan: Oh come on Henry. If you're going to let what's left of your marriage fall into a sink hole, you could at least save lives while you do it.

Henry: Shut up.

_Cut to: a view of Dylan as she stands and heads for the door. _

Dylan: OK, I'm sorry. I'm only saying…that people need you Henry. Your wife needs you and the people in Sierra Leone need you. You're too good a man to sit here doing nothing for no one. So do something for someone. Make a choice.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He looks after Dylan while she leaves, and then turns his attention to a picture of him and Paige from happier times. _

_Cut to: a view of a dark parking lot. A couple walks hand in hand to their vehicle, the last in the lot. The girl cuddles up to her boyfriend seeking warmth and comfort from the dark night. _

_Cut to: a view of a shining red ring. _

_Zoom out: to see the ring on Coop's hand. He centers his ring on the couple and uses it to slip in between the heartbeats. One by one he quietly whispers words of hate into their ears before letting time resume to normal. He turns and walks away from the couple, not seeing that they've immediately began bickering. The sound of the girl's hand connecting with her now ex-boyfriends face is heard in the distance and Coop smiles. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. A legion of demons, seemingly hundreds in number, stand assembled, and at attention as if they were army soldiers. In front of them stands Pyrrha, who still inhabits the essence and power of the Source inside her. She walks back and forth in front of her army, inspecting them, and then she moves to stand on a platform in front of them. _

Pyrrha: I wish to extend my gratitude. Our hiatus from evil-doing above ground has served us greatly. Our numbers have grown and we are organized. We are now ready to launch the ultimate attack against the Charmed Ones!

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha she raises her arms high in the air as the demons roar and cheer in excitement. _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha's priest. He makes his way to her through the exhilarated crowd and helps her to step down. They leave the demons to be guarded by Pyrrha's highest in command and converse where no one can hear. _

Priest: The leaders have been assembled.

Pyrrha: Every one of them?

Priest: Yes my liege.

Pyrrha: Seat them around the Blood Table, and the innocents?

Priest: They too have been gathered master. Innocent virgins, young in age, they are being held captive.

Pyrrha: Wonderful. The last pieces are falling into place. It won't be long now. Say your farewells to the Earth priest.

_Cut to: a view of the Priest looking to Pyrrha as a horribly evil smile spreads across her face. _

Pyrrha: At dawn, I'm going to destroy it.


	3. pt 2

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the kitchen. Piper stands at the counter talking on the phone while fussing over paperwork. Paige sits at the table, effectively not eating the breakfast Piper prepared for her. She glances up as Prue and Phoebe enter, both dressed in camouflage fatigues. _

Paige: Ok, I'm going to strongly suggest that you don't join the army.

Phoebe: We're not trust us.

Prue: We wear these while we fight demons.

Paige: Why?

Prue: For some reason all of them are wearing them now. It's very strange.

Phoebe: It's like the cool new thing.

Prue: We're trying to blend in.

Piper (voice over): Shh!

_Cut to: views of Prue, Phoebe, and Paige as they look her way to see her sternly asking for silence. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe who mouths "I'm sorry" to Piper before ushering her sisters out of the kitchen and into the dining room._

Paige: So the demons are joining the army?

Prue: They're definitely planning something. We just can't figure out what.

Paige: What's wrong?

Phoebe: Um…there barely are any left.

Paige: Barely any left, what do you mean barely any left?

Prue: Exactly that. We've been to the Underworld three times and each time we've only seen two demons.

Phoebe: And both of them were unbelievably inept. It's like all of the good ones have been taken. It's insulting. Demon fighting is supposed to be exciting not boring.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she stares curiously at Phoebe._

Phoebe: What?

Prue: That's very easy for you to say Pheebs. You're not the one doing any of the fighting.

Phoebe: I fight.

Prue: No, you scry, you make potions, you'll even go down there with me but the actual fighting is left to me. Speaking of, gotta go…this demon won't stay put for long.

_Cut to: a view of Paige sitting down. _

Paige: Don't you think you should research a little more before you chase after another demon? Pyrrha is still out there. She could be doing anything.

Prue: Look, Paige, I would love to sit around here while the information came to us, but it's not working that way anymore all right. Pyrrha is very powerful. She's a god, and we don't know what it's going to take to beat her all right. I'd rather find out everything we can, and stop her if possible, before she puts her plan into action.

Paige: Fine.

Prue: Let's do it, Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She comes into the dining room just as Prue throws down a transportation potion causing them to disappear. _

Piper: Where are they going?

Paige: To get killed…

Piper: What?

Paige: Ok, not really. They went to the Underworld.

Piper: Again? I'll be happy if I never have to see that place again. I thought Phoebe would…

Paige: …not want to go back?

Piper: Yeah. I guess I was wrong.

Paige: Well, apparently she doesn't have the guts to kill anything.

Piper: Hmm.

Paige: Phone call.

Piper: Huh?

Paige: In the kitchen, who were you yelling at and why?

Piper: Oh, uh, trying to get the club back on its feet is not going to be as easy as I thought. My managers have gone on strike, saying that I've neglected them and the club.

Paige: They're not wrong.

Piper: I know. That's not the point. It's just…something else I have to fix…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She randomly disappears into the kitchen and exits again seconds later carrying Paige's uneaten plate of food. She sets it down in front of her._

Paige: Piper.

Piper: You have to eat something Paige.

Paige: I'm really not hungry.

Piper: You can't lose your appetite now. You have to eat to get your strength back up. Paige, there are so many things I can't do right now, so many problems I... This one thing I can do. I can make you healthy food that will get you well, so please. Eat and get strong again.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She gets on her feet._

Paige: What for? I don't have any fight left in me.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She doesn't move as Paige glides past her and up the staircase._

Piper: Neither do I.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She grabs her jacket off of the coat rack by the door and heads out to P3. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige in the attic. She lights candles, placing them in a circle, and then steps behind the Book of Shadows. _

Paige: Hear these words; hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross, now, the great divide.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Holding her breath, she watches as familiar white lights begin swirling in front of her and then dissipate to reveal her mother, Patty, standing in the middle of the ring of candles. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Phoebe as they make their way down the empty cavern-like walkways of the Underworld. Prue crouches as she carefully takes each step. Phoebe casually runs her hand along the wall while walking upright behind her._

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: Shh, Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Phoebe taking a few more steps in silence._

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: Be quiet!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe peeking around before she stops walking altogether._

Phoebe: Prue!

_Cut to: a view of Prue whirling around._

Prue: What, Phoebe, do you want the demons to catch us?

Phoebe: Look around you Prue. There are no demons! They're gone and we're wasting our time.

Prue: What the hell is going on here?

Phoebe: I don't know, but can we figure it out in daylight?

Prue: Phoebe, we came down here for a reason all right. We have to find out what we can about Pyrrha.

Phoebe: Who are we going to talk about her with other than each other? There's no one here.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She takes a look around. _

Prue: There really isn't. This isn't good.

Phoebe: You're telling me.

Prue: No, this isn't the average this-isn't-good statement Pheebs. Ok, I mean something is fundamentally wrong here.

Phoebe: What the hell are you talking about?

Prue: All of the demons are gone, but we didn't kill them, which means they're being held somewhere all right. Pyrrha has them, and she's doing something with them.

Phoebe: Something like what?

Prue: Training them, protecting them, making them stronger…I don't know ok. The point is that whenever she decides she's going to destroy the world I'll bet anything that she's going to unleash them on us at the exact same moment.

Phoebe: They'll distract us so that we can't stop her.

Prue: Exactly. We have got to get home to get ready. We're going to have a nasty fight on our hands.

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige and corporeal Patty as they sit together in the attic. _

Patty: Nothing heals the wound of a lost child Paige.

Paige: So I'll always feel this way?

Patty: How do you feel?

Paige: …like a part of me died. I feel like I killed it. I fought so hard for my sisters. I didn't think about Henry or the twins…not as much as them. Am I a terrible mother?

Patty: Of course not. The hard truth is, Paige, that you were a sister and a witch before you were a mother or a wife. It took you a while to get adjusted to that. Naturally, bigger changes would be a larger adjustment.

Paige: Piper did it. When she got pregnant with Wyatt, she did it. She adjusted.

Patty: Not at first. I was watching. Leo had to tell her slow down several times when she was pregnant with Wyatt and just before his delivery she had to be told the same thing again. It wasn't easy for her. That's the difficult thing Paige, about being a woman and a witch. We have duties and responsibilities to the craft and to the Warren line, but we also have responsibilities to our families.

Paige: How do you balance it all?

Patty: That is one lesson every Halliwell woman must discover for herself, but you will. I promise.

Paige: It won't bring my girls back though.

Patty: You never know what the future may bring.

_Cut to: a view of Patty as she warmly takes Paige into her arms, lovingly stroking her hair._

Prue: (voice over) Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Patty as they separate._

Paige: I have to go.

Patty: I know. Keep fighting Paige. We Halliwell women never stop fighting.

Paige: Yes ma'am.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She watches swirling lights engulf Patty as she disappears from the attic. _

Prue: (voice over) Paige!

Paige: I'm coming!

_Cut to: a view of Paige exiting the attic._

_Cut to: a view of the outside of P3. A few managers stand with picket signs as Piper speaks with their appointed leader, Crystal. _

Piper: Really? Give me a break. This isn't even a real strike.

Crystal: It's official enough Piper. The point is that you've neglected this club and your duties to it and your costumers. We've been busting our butts trying to cover yours and we're sick of it.

Piper: I know and I appreciate all that you've been doing in my absence but is this really the way to fix anything? No.

Crystal: It's drastic. We know that, but what else were we going to do to get your attention?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She runs a hand through her hair as she regroups._

Piper: I know. Ok, I know I screwed up. I need you to help me fix it. I can't do it on my own.

Crystal: I don't know Piper.

Piper: Is it more money you want? Do you all want raises? More discounts on booze, free booze? What is it?

Crystal: I just don't know why I should help you Piper.

Piper: Crystal, we've worked together for four years. We're friends, and…

Crystal: I saw what you did to Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She clears her throat and lowers her voice so that the other workers cannot hear._

Piper: What?

Crystal: That day that you beat him up in the club, I was here. You didn't see me, but I saw the whole thing.

Piper: Crystal that was…it wasn't what you thought.

Crystal: Oh I'm sure it was exactly what I thought it was. How could you do that to your husband, to your kids?

Piper: I…

Crystal: I'm sorry about what happened Piper, but I had to…

Piper: You had to what?

_Cut to: a view of Crystal. Losing her nerve, she hangs her head afraid to look in Piper's eyes._

Piper: What did you do?

Crystal: I called them, social services, I called them. I was trying to protect Wyatt and Chris.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She glares at Crystal repetitiously opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again, not finding the words to say. Eventually she turns on her heels and stomps into the club, leaving her employees to continue in their strike. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Paige stands in the front hallway with Prue and Phoebe. _

Paige: Sounds like a master plan to me.

Prue: Tell me about it. We've got to stop it.

Paige: How? We don't know what she's going to do with them yet.

Prue: Then we've got to ready for whatever is coming. Stock up.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe nodding in agreement. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She notices Paige looking over her shoulder instead of at her._

Paige: Oh my god.

Prue: Paige?

Paige: What are you doing here? 

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Phoebe. They turn to see Josias, the whitelighter, standing behind them. _

Prue: Who are you?

Josias: Paige and Phoebe know me very well. Welcome back Phoebe.

Phoebe: Uh, thanks.

Paige: Again, what are you doing here?

Josias: I need you to come with me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She steps forward crossing her arms, obviously angry. _

Paige: Where the hell have you been? You just abandoned us. We called for you and scryed for you and you never answered. What the hell have you been doing?

Josias: Paige, please, now is not the time.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe staring at Josias as she taps into her mind-reading ability. _

Phoebe: He was in the Underworld. He's been tracking us: Piper and me.

Paige: Why?

Phoebe: He wanted to know what our plans were so he could stop us, or kill us before we got a chance to destroy the world. Am I right?

Josias: You would know mind-reader.

Prue: Hey, nasty tones like that will get you tossed out on your ass. Now just tell us what you're doing here.

Josias: Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She tries to read him again but can't get a clear picture._

Phoebe: He wants me to go with him. I don't know why though.

Paige: We can't trust him.

Phoebe: He won't hurt me.

Prue: I still don't like it.

Josias: I assure you, Phoebe. You want to come with me.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sighs. _

Phoebe: Fine. Let's go.

Paige: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Paige, I have to. I don't know what it is but I can tell it's important.

Paige: Fine. I'm going with you.

Phoebe: Fine. Prue?

Prue: I've got work to do here. Paige will orb you out if there's any trouble. I'm going to find Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Josias taking Phoebe and Paige's hands._

Prue: You hurt them and I'll kill you. I don't care who you are.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He nods once before orbing out of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of an outside restaurant. A couple sits peacefully having lunch together. _

_ Cut to: a view of Josias, Phoebe, and Paige. They orb in behind a hedge wall across the street where they have a clear view of the couple. _

Phoebe: What are we doing here?

Josias: Shh. Just watch…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige. They watch the couple and are startled when they can see time slow. _

_ Cut to: a view of Coop as he flames in behind the couple. He is oblivious to Phoebe and Paige watching him as he destroys the ties of love between the couple and then causes time to resume. _

Paige: What the hell is he doing?

Phoebe: He's killing love.

Paige: Cupid's can do that?

Phoebe: No they can't. He's not a cupid anymore.

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She watches, horror-struck, as Coop sits back to watch and laugh at the misery of the couple, once madly in love and now fighting like animals. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 1 **


	4. pt 3

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she begins to cross the street to where Coop sits still enjoying the couple's very public angry outbursts._

_Cut to: a view of Josias and Paige as they hurriedly follow behind her._

Josias: Phoebe, what are you doing?

Phoebe: I'm going to ask Coop that same question.

Josias: May I suggest that you not do that at this point in time?

Phoebe: Are you kidding me?

Josias: No. He is enjoying the misery he's inflicted on others. He's not the same…man, for lack of a better word, that you knew. I would advise you to slow down for just a second.

Paige: Far be it from me to actually agree with him, but Josias has a point.

_Cut to: a view of the three as they reach the sidewalk in front of the restaurant._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she wheels around to face the two of them suddenly._

Phoebe: No, Paige he doesn't have a point. We're talking about my lover here. Do you really expect me to walk away?

Paige: No, not walk away… step back and…and…assess.

Phoebe: Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He catches a glimpse of Phoebe and moves toward her as if in a trance, not believing his eyes._

Josias: She's merely saying that you don't know what mental state he's in. He might try to hurt you.

Paige: …or me.

Josias: What about me?

Paige: Do you really want me to answer that?

_Cut to: a view of Josias and Paige. They brace themselves as Coop places himself behind Phoebe._

Coop: Phoebe…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Slowly she turns around, her eyes making their way up to meet Coop's. For a moment, they stand just looking at each other just before Coop knocks the wind out of Phoebe by taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately._

Paige: Ok then.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks to Josias and then turns his head around in the opposite direction so that he can't see Phoebe and Coop kissing._

_Cut to: a view of the inside of P3. Piper sits at the bar with a small glass of Jack Daniels in her hand. She swirls it around and then takes a sip as Prue comes down the staircase._

Prue: What's going on outside?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Startled she turns to see Prue coming towards her._

Piper: Prue, what are you doing here?

Prue: What are you doing drinking at noon?

Piper: Drowning my sorrows…

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She strokes Piper's hair before sitting next to her._

Prue: Oh, ok, honey, tell me what is wrong?

Piper: I turned into a beggar today. I begged. I never beg, ever, for anything. Today I begged.

Prue: For what?

Piper: I begged for my managers to stay. They say I've neglected the club and they're right. They should strike or quit.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she takes a sip of her liquor._

Piper: Crystal, my main night manager, saw me attack Leo here. She called social services and told them to take my kids.

Prue: Oh my god.

Piper: She told me this and I wanted to blow her up. I wanted to kill her, but I couldn't. I couldn't because she was right. She was right to call, and they were right to take my kids. I hate that they were right Prue.

Prue: So…

Piper: So I'm going to drink…

Prue: …and then? The courts will never give them back to you if you become a drunk…

_Cut to: a view of Piper glancing at her sister, registering her playful tone. They smile at each other and share a small laugh._

Piper: No, that wouldn't be the best plan would it?

Prue: No.

Piper: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Quickly, she downs the rest of her drink and slams the cup down onto the bar._

Piper: Well, that's it. Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as Piper pulls her out of her seat._

Prue: Where are we going?

Piper: To get my club back.

Prue: Ok, but it has to be fast cuz we gotta get home and do demon fighting stuff k?

Piper: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Prue. Hand in hand, they head up the stairs and out of P3._

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Phoebe as they stand together, no longer kissing, but still in a passionate embrace._

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Josias standing behind them._

Paige: Uh, Phoebe, can we focus please? We just saw him killing love remember?

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Phoebe. Unconsciously, Phoebe steps away from Coop._

Coop: No, Phoebe.

Phoebe: How could you do that? You're a cupid.

Coop: They told me you were dead.

Phoebe: So, you decide to take out your pain on innocents?

Paige: Dude, what's your deal?

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He backs away, angry and confused._

Coop: They told me… you…you were dead Phoebe!

Phoebe: I'm not anymore. I'm right here, and you can stop this before you hurt anyone else.

Josias: Come back with us. We can help you.

Coop: It's too late.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He shakes his head backing away even further._

Coop: He knew… he knew you'd come back.

Paige: He? He who?

Coop: Eros.

Josias: The god of love Eros?

Coop: He's my father.

Paige: Well duh, I mean, if he's the god of love and everything.

Coop: No, it doesn't work that way.

Josias: The majority of Cupids are recruited, like whitelighters, after death. Coop wasn't, am I right?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She reaches out to Coop as he nods only for him to pull away unexpectedly._

Josias: Coop is Eros' actual son.

Phoebe: Which would make him Aphrodite's brother?

Paige: You're a god?

Coop: No, I'm not… I…

Josias: The legends are unclear about that relationship, but they are related in some way.

Paige: So you are a god.

Phoebe: You didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?

_Cut to: a view of Coop, unable to answer._

Josias: I suggest we concentrate on the situation at hand. The point is that we must get Coop back to the manor so that we can get him the help he needs.

Coop: I don't need your help.

Phoebe: You're killing the very thing you're supposed to be all about, the very thing we are supposed to be all about. How can you say you don't need help?

Coop: I don't need anything from you. Get the hell away from me.

Phoebe: Coop.

Josias: Phoebe, back away slowly.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She does as Josias instructs then looks back to Coop who has begun to glow red._

Paige: What's happening to him?

Josias: The power is taking over him. In a normal cupid, the effects of his grief and hatred wouldn't be this toxic, but he's apparently been separated from the gods for too long because…

Phoebe: He doesn't know how to handle it.

Josias: We can't help him now.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She tentatively steps forward._

Phoebe: Coop, listen to me.

Paige: Phoebe, be careful.

Phoebe: I love you. I love you Coop, do you hear me? Please come with me.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He looks at her, his eyes bloodshot red, and laughs._

Coop: You can't help me now. I hope you enjoy the show.

_Cut to: views of Josias, Phoebe, and Paige. They cover their faces as Coop flames out from in front of them._

Paige: The show? What was he talking about?

Phoebe: He's going to do something, something very bad.

Paige: Something like what?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she shakes her head._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Pyrrha, with her priest behind her, stands at the head of a pentagram shaped table, the Blood Table, with all of the leaders of the Underworld assembled around it._

Pyrrha: You have my gratitude, fellow leaders. You're attendance is appreciated. Please outstretch your hands.

_Cut to: a sweeping view of the room as the leaders hesitantly put out their hands…or claws._

_Cut to: a view of the priest. He retrieves an athame from his robes and shifts himself over to the nearest leader. He begins to cut their hand and ends up being backhanded in the face. He looks at Pyrrha startled._

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha as she approaches the leader._

Pyrrha: Please, do not be afraid. I do not intend to harm you. I will make you stronger.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She nods an okay to the priest to try again._

_Cut to: a view of the Priest. Cautiously, he attempts to slide the knife across the leader's hand again and this time is met with no difficulty._

_Cut to: a view of the priest. As he moves to the next demonic leader, he notices Pyrrha following behind him and then glances up to see that she is staring into their eyes. One by one, he moves around the table cutting the palms of the demonic leaders with the athame as they gaze lovingly into Pyrrha's eyes, barely noticing his presence. Once the task is done, he and Pyrrha reoccupy their positions at the head of the Blood Table._

Pyrrha: Please.

_Cut to: a view of the priest. He hands two chalices to the leader closest to him and indicates that they should pass them around. He and Pyrrha watch as, again, one by one, each leader drinks from the first chalice and allows some of their blood to flow into the second one. When the first chalice reaches Pyrrha, she too takes a sip before handing it to the priest._

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha as the second chalice reaches her. She holds it reverently in both hands and raises it to the sky._

Pyrrha: I take you in me. May hell smile upon this union and bless it.

_Cut to: a view of the Blood Table. It's illuminated as Pyrrha drinks from the second chalice. As she drinks, each demonic leader is shocked with lightening shooting out of the table and vanquished._

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She finishes drinking, places the chalice onto the table, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes dance with fire._

Pyrrha: Yum.

_Cut to: a view of the P3 parking lot. It is empty and the picket signs have been discarded into the nearby dumpster._

_Cut to: a view of the inside of P3. Prue stands behind the bar drying martini glasses. Seconds later, Piper enters from a backroom and approaches her._

Prue: You are very impressive little sister.

Piper: I did a good job huh?

Prue: You did. That was a very rousing and um, motivating speech you gave.

Piper: Yeah, raises and extra vacation days will motivate anyone.

Prue: Well that too, but hey, no begging.

Piper: No begging.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She hangs up the last glass and picks up a box of beers._

Prue: These go in the back?

Piper: Yep.

Prue: Oh Piper, heads up.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She nods to the staircase._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to see Leo descending into the club just as Prue disappears into the back. Piper slowly moves to where Leo stands._

Piper: Hey.

Leo: Hi.

Piper: Uh…

Leo: You look good.

Piper: Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Piper awkwardly standing in front of each other._

Leo: So, Prue's back.

Piper: It's almost like she never left.

_Cut to: a view of Piper shoving her hands deep in to her pockets. She looks around not sure what to say._

Leo: How are you?

Piper: Good.

Leo: Good. The boys are good. They're with Victor.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Her eyes tear a bit and she only nods in response._

Leo: They miss you.

Piper: I miss them too…and you.

Leo: Listen, in a few months the judge may be willing to reconsider stripping you of your rights. After he sees that you're…back.

Piper: We'd go to court?

Leo: Yeah.

Piper: Is that what you want?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He bites his lip, carefully reaching up to touch Piper's cheek._

Leo: I want you back.

Piper: Oh Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo. Suddenly they are caught in each other's firm embrace. They kiss and then Piper leans her forehead against Leo's._

Piper: I am so sorry. I am sorry. I'm so so sorry.

Leo: Shh. It's okay.

_Cut to: a view of some of the employees. They notice Piper with Leo and make their way out of the room to give them a moment alone, not noticing that Coop has entered the club and seen the whole thing._

Leo: I'm just glad you're ok.

Piper: I love you.

_Cut to: a view of Coop's ring. It glows as red as his eyes as he slips in between their heartbeats. Immediately he moves to Leo, whispering venom into his ear._

Prue: (voice over) Hey!

_Cut to: a view of Coop, startled, he lets time resume as he sees Prue advancing on him. Before he's gotten the chance to think, Prue sends him flying backward with her power._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo. They separate just as Coop is sent flying backwards into a wall._

Piper: Prue, no! What are you doing?

Prue: Why don't you ask him that?

Piper: That's Coop. Phoebe's fiancé. He's a Cupid.

Prue: Really, it sure as hell doesn't look that way.

Piper: Prue, trust me he's a good guy; he's one of us.

_Cut to: a view of Coop climbing to his feet as the sound of Leo's laughter is heard._

Leo: That's what you are now, one of the good guys? That's the biggest bunch of crap I've ever heard.

Piper: Leo.

Leo: You, one of the good guys! That's bull…

Prue: Leo!

Piper: Leo, what's wrong with you?

Prue: It was Coop. He did exactly what the Drasi demon did the last time I was alive. He made Leo hate you.

Piper: No. That's impossible.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She approaches Leo again._

Piper: Leo, talk to me. You're ok, right?

Leo: I am ok. For the first time in my life I see what a complete bitch you are.

Piper: Leo, stop it.

Leo: You abandoned our children, almost killed me, and tried to destroy the world! I'm glad you can't see our children anymore. I'm glad they're young enough to still have the chance to forget what having you for a mother was like. You're useless. You killed this family single‐handedly, do you know that? Do you!

Prue: All right, Leo, that is enough.

_Cut to: a view of Prue stepping in between Piper and Leo. She watches as he retreats with Coop by his side and leaves the club. Behind her, Piper has doubled over in pain, crying so hard she's almost unable to breathe._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**


	5. pt 4 and 5

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Pyrrha's priest stands over the bodies of five unconscious young women. A moment later, Pyrrha appears behind him. _

Pyrrha: Begin.

_Cut to: a view of the priest. He produces a satchel and a small, black oil-filled vase from his robes. Standing over the women, he sprinkles a fine dust from the satchel over their chests. Then moving to each of them, he makes an "x" with the oil from the vase across their hearts. _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She smiles callously as the Priest sets aside the satchel and vase and produces the same athame he'd used earlier. _

Demon (voice over): My liege.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She turns to see two chameleon demons quivering before her. _

Pyrrha: Yes.

Demon: We've done as you asked.

Pyrrha: …and…

Demon: The witches are disheartened, just as you'd hoped they'd be. Piper can barely breathe now that her husband has shunned her.

Demon 2: …and Phoebe does not know how to handle her Cupid killing their love and the love others share for sport.

Pyrrha: Very good.

Priest (voice over): You made this happen?

Pyrrha: No, I simply seized upon the opportunity to help it along. Good work. Now go.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. The demons scamper off and she turns back to face her Priest. _

Pyrrha: Continue.

_Cut to: a view of the priest. He nods quickly. Standing over the girls, one at a time, he proceeds to cut out each of their hearts. _

Pyrrha: Before the passing of this hour…

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Inside, Billie heads up the staircase to the second level of the house. _

_On her way to the attic she senses movement from Paige's bedroom. She curiously makes her way inside and sees Henry packing a bag. _

Billie: What are you doing?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She moves to the side of the bed as Henry continues to pack without acknowledging her. _

Billie: Were you even going to tell her?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He doesn't answer as he moves to the dresser to remove more clothing. _

Billie: Do you want me to give her a message from you? I could tell her anything….anything you want.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He continues to shove clothing deep into his bag. _

Billie: …or I could make something up. Like…hey honey, I'm sorry I left; it's nothing personal. No? Ok, how about…hey babe, I know I said I'd be your husband, but I didn't really mean that for better or for worse thing…

Henry: Billie…

Billie: Still not good enough? OK, how about this…Hey, I know you just lost two kids cuz you were trying to save your sisters but I'm too much of a coward to talk to you to your face so I'm leaving without you're knowing about it. Have a nice life!

Henry: Fine! You want to go there? How about you tell her this: tell her that for months I did nothing but be available to her. Tell her that I waited for her to call me, to ask for my help, or just talk to me and she never did! She left me out of our marriage! She excluded me from her life and the pregnancy. You tell her that I trusted her with the lives of my children and she destroyed that, and, in the process, destroyed me! You tell her that!

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He shoves his bag on the floor and falls onto the bed. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She doesn't know what to say at first as she takes a seat beside him on the bed. _

Henry: You can't be married to someone who isn't there and have it work out. It's impossible.

Billie: She's here now. Well, not this minute, but you know what I mean.

Henry: Yeah.

Billie: Don't leave yet. Talk to her first, you may change your mind.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He nods. _

Phoebe: (voice over) Anybody home? Hello?

Billie: Be down in a sec!

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands and looks back to Henry. _

Billie: Are you coming?

Henry: Give me a minute.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She leaves him upstairs and finds Phoebe standing with Paige and Josias in the living room. _

Billie: Hey, what's going on? What the hell is he doing here?

Paige: Trust me he is the least of our worries right now.

Billie: Speaking of, Paige…

Phoebe: I can't believe this.

Josias: He hasn't physically harmed anyone yet so it can still be reversed.

Billie: What are you guys talking about?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she sits on the couch. _

Phoebe: Do you think there's a spell or something in the Book to reverse it?

Paige: I doubt it. I think it's going to take a lot more to reverse that kind of damage.

Billie: Speaking of damage, Paige, I…

Josias: Maybe you could go above his head…

Paige: To the gods, no thank you…

Billie: Who's a god?

Josias: Well, you'd have to contact Hermes first of course. You have spoken with him before.

Phoebe: How do you know that?

Paige: He's been stalking you, remember?

Josias: Tracking…

Paige: Whatever, he had to know that was how Prue and I got to you and Piper.

Billie: Excuse me…

Phoebe: He's Leo's friend though. Do you think he could call him?

Piper: (voice over) I wouldn't recommend it.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, Paige, Billie, and Josias turning to see Piper and Prue enter the living room. Prue sits next to Phoebe as Piper stands next to Billie. _

Prue: Leo is um…

Piper: …in hate with me. Thanks to your boyfriend.

Paige: I think it's safe to say he's the ex now.

Phoebe: What did he do?

Piper: He showed up the club and he did that thing that's the opposite of making people fall in love…with my husband.

Paige: Oh my god.

Phoebe: Why would he do that?

Josias: He's trying to hurt you, Phoebe.

Piper: What are you doing here?

Paige: Helping…kind of….

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks at Phoebe, who nods, as Piper sits on the chair opposite her. _

Prue: It makes sense that Coop would target Piper and Leo if he was trying to hurt you. You've always looked up to them as a couple, Pheebs; we all have.

Paige: First he's a Drasi demon and then he goes after Piper and Leo...talk about a double hitter.

Phoebe: I just…don't know how to handle this…

Prue: I think we have to concentrate on the more important situation at hand.

Piper: Which would be…?

Prue: Phoebe and I were demon hunting this morning, only there was a severe demon shortage.

Paige: That's a good thing.

Phoebe: Not this time.

Prue: You don't understand. There were no demons down there, all right, the Underworld looked abandoned.

Piper: So what does that mean?

Prue: I think Deven is planning something. She hasn't tried to kill us in a while and we haven't had any demon attacks. That usually means that evil is plotting something, gathering their forces so that they can attack us.

Piper: Well if it's involving the entire Underworld, it's got to be a hell of a big… something.

Prue: My thoughts exactly.

Paige: So we get ready then.

Josias: I'm sorry, but get ready for what? You have no idea what they are actually planning to do.

Phoebe: Shouldn't you?

_Cut to: a view of the room as everyone turns to face Josias. _

Phoebe: You've been in the Underworld this entire time. You must have heard something.

Josias: Not necessarily.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she reads his thoughts and emotions. She looks to Piper. _

Piper: You know what; I think we should start preparing for everything. We should load up on potions and spells just to be safe.

Prue: Good idea.

Piper: Prue, you and Paige work on spells. Billie, I need you to go to the store for me so I can make potions.

Billie: What do you need?

Piper: There's a list on the kitchen counter.

Billie: Ok, but Paige, I really…

Paige: It can wait, Billie, whatever it is can wait.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stares down Josias as Billie huffs out of the room. Prue and Paige make their way out of the room. _

Prue: Piper, Phoebe…you coming?

Piper: We'll be there in a sec.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks at them carefully and then looks at Josias. _

Prue: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Prue as they exit. Josias tries to exit behind them, but Piper and Phoebe stand in front of him blocking his way. _

Josias: What is it?

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: You're hiding something.

Josias: No, I'm…

Piper: You really want to lie to an empathic mind-reader? She's a lie-detector with boobs.

Phoebe: Wow.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Tell us what you know.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He steps back, keeping his mouth shut. _

Piper: You know, I've had my fill of secretive whitelighters with hidden agendas.

Josias: What makes you think I've a hidden agenda?

Piper: Why didn't you command us not to attack our sisters while we were evil?

_Cut to: a view of Josias stunned that they remember their interaction with him from back then. _

Phoebe: Yeah, we remember your power. Manipulator is what Pyrrha called it… she said it was demonic.

Piper: We also remember your command not to tell anyone. Unfortunately, we still can't say anything because you're still alive but if I were to blow you up…

Josias: You can't kill me.

Piper: I haven't tried yet.

Phoebe: You have secrets and we can't afford that right now. You can't stay here.

Josias: You'll need my help.

Phoebe: We do need your help, but you have to be willing to help us. Tell us what you know, please.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He sighs. _

Josias: I want to. Trust me, I do. This time I do want to help you. I just…I can't.

Piper: Get out.

Josias: I'm sorry.

Piper: I said get out!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as Josias orbs out of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the heavens. Josias appears among the clouds. He looks around searching for someone in particular. He begins to walk as he looks around. For a second he stops, seeing one of his brothers, Jennah, speaking with a cloaked figure. He nods a greeting and continues on his way. _

_Cut to: a view of Jennah, the Elder. He lets out a breath as he turns the figure back toward him, taking down the hood. _

Jennah: That was close.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. His eyes hold questionable warmth as he gazes upon Andi, the demon, seated in front of him. _

Andi: I don't understand why you keep hiding me from him.

Jennah: The Elders hate you being up here, but have allowed it for now because you've helped us. He's my brother and…will not be so forgiving of our interaction with each other.

Andi: Why? I haven't killed anything in a long time.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah as he chuckles. _

Jennah: …and while that's very good. It won't be good enough for him.

Andi: Fine.

Jennah: You've healed nicely.

Andi: Vanquishing those things wasn't easy.

Jennah: But you did it, and you did it without Prue or Paige knowing. You helped get Piper and Phoebe out of hell. That was a very good thing you did. You should be proud.

Andi: I'm evil. I don't do that.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He chuckles again and then nods. _

Andi: Do I get to go home now?

Jennah: Do you want to?

Andi: Well…I thought…

Jennah: I thought, we thought, it would be best for you to stay with us until Pyrrha is defeated. We don't want to send you back just so she can kill you.

Andi: So, what do I do up here?

Jennah: You see how it is on the other side. You see what I do.

Andi: I really don't want to.

Jennah: Then go die.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She smacks Jennah on the arm. _

Andi: Mean.

Jennah: You're mean. You're made of mean. Your people created mean.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She lets herself smile a little as she studies Jennah. _

Andi: You look like him you know. Your brother, Josias, I mean…

Jennah: That's one of the benefits of being triplets.

Andi: Will the other one hate me too?

Jennah: You have no idea.

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he continues to search the heavens. Finally he finds what he's been looking for. His other brother, Jadai, stands speaking with an Elder as Josias approaches. _

Josias: I need to speak with you now.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He takes one look at his brother and then turns back to the Elder. _

Jadai: Will you excuse us please?

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He faces his brother as the Elder walks away. _

Jadai: That was very rude.

Josias: I don't care. Why did you tell me? You shouldn't have told me anything.

Jadai: What are you talking about?

Josias: The Charmed Ones, their destiny. You shouldn't have told me anything about it. They want to know and I can't say anything because they'll stop it and it has to happen.

Jadai: I should not have told you.

Josias: No, you shouldn't have.

Jadai: You're my brother. I should be able to tell you anything.

Josias: It's not the same thing. You're an Angel of Destiny now! You should guard your words more carefully. This is exactly why Jennah and I did not want your job. There are too many ways to ruin people's lives.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai as he looks at his brother understandingly. _

Jadai: Brother, did you not think I knew what I was I was doing when I told you the immediate future of the Charmed Ones?

Josias: You…you did this on purpose? You knew…

Jadai: Yes, I knew the mind-reader would figure out you had yet another secret to keep from them and that they would demand that you leave.

Josias: Why? Why tell me at all if you knew they wouldn't allow me to be there to help?

Jadai: To get you to care… You're future is tied to theirs my brother. You must look beyond your hatred for them and Leo and care. You have to care.

Josias: What do you mean my future is tied to theirs?

_Cut to: a view of Jadai placing his hand upon his brother's shoulder. _

Jadai: Well, for one thing, you're their next whitelighter.

_Cut to: a view of Josias, his mouth wide open in disbelief. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Pyrrha and her Priest stand together, their hands caked in blood. _

Pyrrha: We are ready to begin.

Priest: The demons are ready and in place.

Pyrrha: Send the first wave. Give the order: spare the two; kill everything else that moves…especially the humans.

_Cut to: a view of the priest. He bows low and then exits. _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha licking the blood off of her hands. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of the heavens. Josias sits next to Jadai as he speaks with Hermes, the messenger of the gods. Hermes nods and exits just as Jadai circle's to face his brother. _

Jadai: It is done.

Josias: You shouldn't have done that.

Jadai: Why not?

Josias: You're going to get them killed. They're only mortals.

Jadai: They are mortals, which is why they will need the help of the gods.

Josias: They shouldn't be in this fight at all!

Jadai: What would you propose we do then? You know, just as well as I that the ex-god Pyrrha will attack from all sides. The Power of Four must defeat the ex-god, and there must be another to defeat the demon army. This is the only way brother. I know what I'm doing.

Josias: Sure you do.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He watches as his brother storms away from him. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the kitchen. Prue and Paige sit together at the kitchen table individually working on spells. After a moment, Piper and Phoebe enter the kitchen. Piper immediately notices the potion ingredient list still sitting on the counter. _

Piper: Um, where's Billie?

Prue: You sent her to the herb store didn't you?

Piper: I did, but it's kind of hard to get the things on the list if you leave it at home.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Paige. They both glance up to see the potion list in Piper's hand. _

Phoebe: Billie!

Paige: She's definitely not here. We heard her leave.

Prue: Where did she go?

Billie (voice over): Coop!

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He stands inside of a parking garage moving towards an unsuspecting couple standing together at their vehicle. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie following closely behind him. _

Billie: Coop, I know you hear me.

Coop: Go away Billie.

Billie: No, I will not go away.

_Cut to: a view of Billie finally catching up to Coop and getting in front of him so that he is forced to stop walking. She is startled by his red eyes, but does not move out of his way. _

Coop: Get out of my way Billie.

Billie: No.

Coop: Billie, move…

Billie: …or you'll what, hit me? On top of destroying everything you believe in are you going to become a woman basher too? Cuz I can take it. I've dealt with worse.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He cuts his eyes at Billie, moving around her to continue walking although the couple has gotten into their car and driven away. _

Coop: I'm not going to hit you.

Billie (voice over): I guess you're the murderer now huh?

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he slowly turns to face her. _

Coop: What did you say to me?

Billie: You heard me.

Coop: Don't you dare compare what I'm doing to what you did.

Billie: Why not? They're pretty much the same thing. Love is the one thing, the one thing on this earth that everyone wants. Everyone wants love from someone from somewhere. You show me a person who's willing to live without love, someone who's willing to go without that and not beg for death and

I'll leave you alone.

Coop: Me.

Billie: That's where you're wrong. You love Phoebe. You didn't know anyone could love anyone or anything as much as you love her, and for a Cupid…to not be able to measure love is pretty big stuff.

Coop: What's your point?

Billie: I heard about where you come from. You've been somewhere you don't belong for a long time.

You've suppressed and ignored your heritage, but now that there's Phoebe, and your love for Phoebe, you can't do that anymore. Being just a cupid doesn't give you the room you need to love her the way you do… your love for her is something only a god could handle. Loving Phoebe made you a god.

Coop: I hate Phoebe.

Billie: No, no you don't. You love her and you don't know how to handle it. You were angry and hurt and disgusted when you thought she was dead; you wanted to kill yourself and everyone around you and you did what came naturally. You gave into it. I did that once.

_Cut to: a view of Billie stepping closer to Coop. _

Billie: But I had a friend who showed me that it wasn't over…that I didn't have to destroy myself and others to get even. I don't want you to become what I became. The difference between you and me is that my sister is really dead. She's really dead and I'll never see her again, but you…you can see Phoebe. You can hold her and smell her hair and laugh with her: you can love her and you should. You should go and love her before she really is dead. You should tell her everyday how much you love her and that you can't breathe without her. You should tell her. You should tell her.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He looks away from Billie, unwilling to let her see him cry. _

Billie: You should tell her because there is a big fight coming, a fight we may not win because we don't know how to fight it. You should tell her because this might be your last chance.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands staring at Coop's unmoving frame for a moment and then spins around to leave. She is unaware that when Coop turns back to face her again, his eyes are no longer red. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the three older Halliwell sisters busy at work in the kitchen. Piper is situated at the stove busy making a potion. She tosses an ingredient into the pot just as Paige enters from the kitchen door with brown paper bags full of herbs and spices. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Silently, she gives the bags over to Piper. Then, taking a pen and paper in her hand she places herself at the table next to Prue to aid her in writing spells. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She grabs a battle axe off of the table to make room for Paige as she sits down and then goes back to sharpening a dagger. _

_Cut to: a view of the four sisters. For a moment, they work in silence, then the sound of the front door opening and closing is heard and moments later, Billie comes into the kitchen. _

Piper: Billie.

Prue: Where have you been?

Piper: Did you not hear me when I said I needed herbs from the store?

Paige: You can't just disappear like that.

Phoebe: We were worried about you.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She surrenders, holding her hands up in the air. _

Billie: Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Prue: This is a dangerous time for all of us. What did you think you were doing?

Phoebe: Pyrrha could unleash her demon army at any time.

Billie: Who?

Phoebe: Deven…Deven was called Pyrrha when she was a god before she was exiled.

Billie: There are way too many gods around here.

Prue: They point is she has it out for us.

Phoebe: …and you're a good way to get to us.

Paige: You could've gotten ambushed alone. Do you want that?

Piper: You could have gotten yourself killed.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. Her eyes grow wide as she backs away slightly. _

Billie: Geez, I said I was sorry. Ok? It won't happen again…moms.

Phoebe: We're only trying to protect you Billie.

Piper: You just can't go out there alone without anyone knowing, not now…not when literally all of hell is after us.

Billie: I know. I get it. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: Where did you go anyway?

Paige: It sure as hell wasn't herb shopping.

Billie: Uh…I just needed to take a walk…clear my head before the battle, you know.

Piper: Speaking of battles, I could use you over here.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She quickly grabs a mini cauldron and begins making a potion. _

Piper: Here, use the wolf's bane not the mandrake.

_Cut to: a view of Piper handing Billie the ingredients she'll need. She notices how speedily Billie is trying to work. _

Piper: Don't rush. You'll blow the house up. How are we doing over there sisters?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She piles together a group of slips of paper, arranging them neatly as _

_Paige scribbles away furiously on her notepad. Phoebe, on Prue's other side, adds another sharpened arrow to her growing pile of knives and arrows. _

Prue: I've got twelve offensive spells and seven defensive. Paige is…still working, and Phoebe is planning on stabbing a lot of things.

Piper: Perfect.

Phoebe: Oh my god.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, Paige, and Billie. They collectively look in Phoebe's direction and then in the direction she's staring. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop standing behind Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue immediately getting to her feet, grabbing a sharpened knife on her way up. _

Prue: What the hell are you doing here?

Coop: I came to help.

Prue: Like hell you did…

Billie: Prue, it's okay. Look at his eyes. They're not red anymore. Phoebe, look in his eyes.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Coop as their eyes lock on each other. _

Phoebe: It's ok Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Still standing, she folds her arms, not backing down. _

Paige: What exactly is it that you want to help with?

Coop: There's a big fight coming right? I want in.

Leo (voice over): Me too.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She rotates to see Leo standing by the kitchen entrance to the dining room behind where Phoebe still sits at the table. _

Prue: You've got to be kidding me.

Piper: What are you doing here Leo?

Leo: I got a message from a friend. He said you needed help.

Paige: Message? What message?

_Cut to: a view of Henry appearing behind Leo. _

Henry: A message that said if we didn't help you, you would die and the world would come to an end.

Phoebe: Who gave you this message?

Leo: Is that important? Just know we're here to help you.

Paige: No offense guys but you're mortal…and Coop shoots arrows of love…or hate…or whatever flavor he's on right now. There aren't a lot of ways you can help us.

Henry: The fact that we're mortals doesn't mean we're useless Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She eyes Henry suspiciously, knowing that was an attack made just on her. _

Leo: Look the fact is that we were sent here for a reason by beings pretty high up on the chain which means there has to be something we can do.

Piper: No, the fact is that we don't have time for this, any of this. You can't treat people the way you three have and come back expecting them to welcome you with open and forgiving arms. The fact is that this fight is on us. We have to deal with this not you, and we don't have time to stroke your egos.

Prue: She's right. You should leave before the demons show up. Let's go girls.

_Cut to: a wide view of the kitchen. The men stand back as the females gather all of their various potion vials, spells, and weapons and make their way upstairs to the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Piper enters first, her hands filled with potion vials, followed by Billie whose hands are also full. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe with her array of weapons, Paige, carrying both weapons and spell papers, and Prue, holding a wad of paper with spells written on them. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic as the women get situated. Piper and Billie place and arrange their vials on the table as Prue and Paige make themselves comfortable around the Book of Shadows, and _

_Phoebe makes her home on the floor as she starts fitting a crossbow with arrows. Minutes later, Leo, Henry, and Coop barge their way into the middle of the attic. _

Leo: You can't just do that Piper. You can't just single-handedly decide that we won't be of use in this fight.

Piper: …and you cannot, you cannot, speak to me the way you did earlier…say those nasty things to me and then waltz back in here like you're right demanding to be included. You cannot destroy love, you cannot decide to pick up and move without saying a word to your wife, and then come back here and expect us to forgive and forget. You cannot!

_Cut to: a view of Henry slitting his eyes at Piper. _

Piper: I saw the bags in your room, Henry. She needed to know.

Henry: Not like that Piper…

Piper: Would you have rather me wait until she came home and you're drawers were empty? Or maybe I should've waited until after the battle that might kill us all!

Paige: Stop it!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as Henry moves to face her. _

Paige: Is that true Henry? You weren't going to say anything?

Henry: I was, I just…

Paige: You just what…wanted to get a head start?

Henry: Paige…

Prue: Look, I'm sorry to break this up but we really don't have time. I know you said you were sent here but there really is nothing you can do.

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Out of the blue, a demon appears followed by another and another until everyone in the attic is surrounded. The attic fills until it is overrun with demons. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe getting to her feet. _

Phoebe: Paige. Orb Henry, Leo, and Coop out of here now.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She steps forward grabbing onto Leo and Henry. She tries to orb, and then tries again. _

Paige: Uh, it's not working.

Prue: What do you mean it's not working?

Paige: I mean I can't orb.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She moves quickly to stand in front of Leo. Billie and her sisters follow suit setting themselves in front of Henry, Leo, and Coop. _

Piper: We have to get them out of here somehow.

Phoebe: Coop.

Coop: I'm staying with you Phoebe.

Leo: We're staying too.

Piper: You've got be kidding me.

Prue: We don't have time for this.

Phoebe: Josias? Josias!

Paige: Why isn't he answering?

Piper: What are we gonna do?

Prue: We don't have a choice.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She swings her hand in an attempt to use her power and fails also. _

Paige: This is not happening.

Billie: You lost your powers too?

Prue: Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper flexing her hands. _

Piper: I can't freeze.

Phoebe: I'm sorry?

Piper: Nothing. I got nothing. I can't blow anything up. I can't do anything.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Reaching behind Billie, she grabs a handful of potions and begins pitching randomly at the demons standing around them. She's astounded when nothing happens. _

_Cut to: a view of the hoard of demons still standing around the family not moving. _

Billie: Seriously?

Phoebe: Prue, try a spell.

Prue: Trust me; they're not going to work. Nothing's working.

Paige: What the hell is going on with our powers?

Prue: Pyrrha cast the disempowerment spell. Our powers are gone.

Phoebe: Bitch.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks all around them. She gets even more nervous as she realizes not one demon has advanced on them so far. _

Piper: Why aren't they doing anything?

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones and the men behind them. The room grows eerily quiet as they all survey the evil surrounding them. _

Piper: They haven't moved at all.

Leo: They knew this would happen.

Billie: They're trying to freak us out.

Paige: Well it's working.

Phoebe: Damn it! You stubborn men, you should have left when we first told you to.

Coop: We're staying with you Phoebe 'til the end.

Phoebe: Oh shut up.

Billie: We're going to die.

Paige: God, Billie, give up completely why don't you.

Billie: Paige! We're surrounded! We don't have powers or potions or spells and they are just waiting to attack us. Face it, Pyrrha or whoever the hell she is won. We're going to die.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She moves forward settling herself between her family and the evil that had come to destroy them. _

Prue: Piper, what are you doing?

Piper: I…am not a beggar.

Paige: Piper, get back here.

Piper: I do not beg for anything; not for mercy, or help…or even my life. I feel like it makes me weak…like it makes me a coward. To me, it means I've given up, and I don't know how to do that.

Billie: Now is so not the time Piper…

_Cut to: a view of Piper stepping farther forward as her family watches in silence. _

Piper: I begged today. I begged and I had to have a drink afterwards cuz it felt that bad. I do not beg, but now…now I am begging. I am begging without regret or hesitation. Now I am begging you to please…let my family go. Let them go. They have nothing to do with this. Please, they are innocent, and I am not so take me. Take me and spare them. Let them go. My sister, she's been given a second chance at life. She deserves the chance to live that life. Prue deserves that.

_Cut to: a view of Prue wiping tears from her cheeks. _

Piper: Phoebe just found true love, a great love with a Cupid, and because I didn't protect her she didn't… let her have the chance to realize its potential.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She steals a glance at Coop and finds him staring back at her. _

Piper: Paige and Henry need to have a baby. They need to have the chance to have a baby.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She continues staring at Piper as Henry looks down on her. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie, obviously terrified, watching the demons that still haven't budged an inch. _

Piper: Billie's life is just beginning. She hasn't had the chance to do anything yet. There's so much she can do. Let her have the chance to figure it out.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks back at Leo. _

Piper: My children, they've lost me. They've lost me. I can't be there, but he can. Leo can be there for them and they need that. They need a father to tuck them in at night and to pack their lunches and read them stories. I can't do that for them anymore, but Leo can.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to face the demon hoard again. _

Piper: I know you're evil. I know a very large part of what I'm saying you don't understand. I know that. I also know that you understand blood. I've felt that blood lust before and I know you feel that. Take mine, take all of it. Tell Pyrrha that if she wants someone she can have me. Just let them go. Please. Please. I am not a beggar, but right now I am begging you. I am begging you. I am begging from the bottom of my heart. Take me…take me and let them go.

_Cut to: a view of the attic. No one moves and no one speaks. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Tears staining her face, she pleads silently for the lives of her family members to be spared. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon army. Suddenly a fireball appears in a demon's hand. He waits as the other demons produce various fire and energy balls. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She closes her eyes as the demons begin to hurl them one by one. _

**BLACKOUT**

Piper (voice over): NOOO!

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**

…_to be continued…_


	6. pt 6

_**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH A FEW OTHER WRITING PROJECTS. I'M WORKING ON A CHARMED: NEXT GENERATION FIC THAT I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT! ANYWAY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! KEEP THEM COMING AND KEEP READING! **_

**Ep. 22 That Comes to Between Me and My Family**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a night view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the front doors. _

_ Cut to: a view of the front hall vacant and deserted. _

_ Cut to: a view of the abandoned living room. _

_ Cut to: a view of the kitchen also eerily quiet and empty._

_ Cut to: a view of the second floor hallway just as forsaken the rest of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the attic. Dense smoke and black ashes hang in the air like clouds in the sky. The room is obscured from view as the sound of a cough is heard. The smoke clears just a bit as a hand waves through the air. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. Coughing badly, she manages to sit herself up from where she lies on the ground, and looks around to survey the damage. The attic is in ruins: every piece of furniture knocked over and broken, the table overturned and spilt down the center, and the chairs broken into pieces. A layer of dust coats the floor that has been covered in glass, wasted potion liquid, shattered wood, broken furniture, and bodies._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She puts a hand to her mouth as she tries to steady her breathing once more. Her legs are covered by the body of an unconscious demon. With difficulty she manages to remove him from her legs then quickly finds an athame and stabs him in the chest. She shuffles backwards, shielding her face as he bursts into flames. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper looking over to where the athame was found. There lays a hand belonging to Paige, her body overturned and hidden underneath part of an old dresser. Piper moves as hastily as her body will allow to her youngest sister. Picking her head up carefully in her hands, Piper's eyes water as she realizes Paige's eyes are open and unresponsive. _

Piper: Paige. Paige! Please…wake up.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She cradles Paige in her arms rocking back and forth as tears flow freely from her eyes. She jerks her head up as she registers the sound of a groan coming from somewhere else in the attic._

Piper: Hello? Who is that?

_Cut to: a view of Piper visibly letting out a breath as Phoebe emerges from the destruction. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She manages to shakily climb to her feet. Her breathing becomes labored as she analyzes the damage in front of her and suddenly her legs give out and send her falling back down to the ground._

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: What…what happe…I….Piper.

Piper: We lost Paige.

Phoebe: What? No!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She nods solemnly, placing her head onto Paige's. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Hanging her head, she sobs uncontrollably into her hands._

Piper: Find Prue, Phoebe, find Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. After a moment, she shoves her way over to where she sees Coop lying next to Prue and checks for their pulses. _

Phoebe: Coop and Prue are alive. I can barely feel Prue's pulse Piper.

Piper: Are you hurt?

Phoebe: No. Are you?

Piper: No. They passed right over us…

Phoebe: …and went for everyone we love. Why…

Piper: Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She takes a quick look around and shakes her head._

Phoebe: I don't…I don't see him Piper.

Piper: Oh god, please…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She delicately places Paige back onto the ground. Stepping over Paige, Piper scrambles to her feet and begins searching for Leo. _

Phoebe: Henry!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She twists around to see Phoebe throwing pieces of broken wood off of Henry as he gasps for air. _

Henry: Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Piper continuing on her search for her husband. She pushes past an old trunk and bookshelf and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Leo lying next to a shattered mirror. A large shard of glass is embedded in his back. She sluggishly begins moving towards him again. Her heart pounds in her chest like a hammer. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie coming into sight. She manages to free herself from the debris that had her pinned to the ground and get to her feet. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe running over to Billie as her legs buckle, no longer able to support her. They both look down to see a mammoth-sized cut on Billie's stomach. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie looking to Phoebe as she quietly laughs darkly._

Billie: Damn it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper still making her way to where Leo lies. _

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. Suddenly, his back moves as draws in a strenuous breath. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She sprints to Leo's side, trying to prevent him from moving. _

Piper: Leo. It's ok. Don't move.

Phoebe: Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks over to where Phoebe has indicated and sees Pyrrha standing in the middle of the attic. Piper gets to her feet to face her as Phoebe remains protectively in front of Billie. _

Pyrrha: Well, this certainly is interesting.

Piper: Get the hell out of here.

Pyrrha: Silence yourself mortal. There is no harm you can bring upon me. I've stripped your abilities.

Phoebe: She did the disempowerment spell from the Book.

Piper: What do you want?

Pyrrha: My only wish was to observe for myself your human affliction.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha positioned just above Paige. She looks down and kicks her hand. _

Piper: Hey! You touch her again and I will kill you!

Pyrrha: Your efforts would be wasted.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha as she approaches Piper._

Pyrrha: The young one is lucky. You may desire to put what remains of your inadequate family out of their destitution before the end of all things. Don't you know that I issued instructions to leave the two of you alive deliberately?

Phoebe: Why?

Pyrrha: …so that you may witness the end of your family line and the end of the world. I also wished to come and take pride in the destruction of your family.

Piper: We will stop you. If we have to go to hell and back, we will stop you.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She backs away rejoicing._

Pyrrha: Try if you wish. It's going to be one hell of a show.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as Pyrrha is engulfed in black flames and disappears. _

Phoebe: We're in trouble Piper.

Piper: That's an understatement.

Phoebe: I read her mind Piper. We have three hours, that's it. If we don't stop her, in three hours she'll destroy the world.

_Cut to: a view of Piper staring with her eyes wide open._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_2 HRS AND 35 MINS LEFT _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the attic. Piper leans over Leo soothing him as she and Phoebe try to figure out how deal with his injury._

Phoebe: I don't think we should pull it out Piper. Without a whitelighter here he'll bleed to death.

Piper: If we leave it in he'll die too Phoebe.

Leo: I guess that…means there's…no hope either…way.

Piper: Don't talk like that. We're going to get you out of this.

Phoebe: How?

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking intently at Phoebe._

Piper: How's Prue?

Phoebe: She hasn't woken up. I think her leg is broken.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe moving to where Prue and Coop still lay unconscious side by side. _

Henry: Hello? What's going on?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she shifts over to be by his side. _

Phoebe: Everything's ok Henry. Shh.

Henry: I can't move. I can't feel my legs.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe looking to Piper._

Phoebe: It's ok Henry. We're going to take care of you. Don't worry.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She watches Piper somberly locate her cell phone and begin to dial a number._

Phoebe: What are you doing Piper? Who are you calling?

Piper: Leo's not going to make it. The boys should talk to him one more time before he…

Phoebe: No Piper! He's not going to die.

Piper: We all are Phoebe. We've called every Elder and whitelighter we could think of and no one is answering. We can't call the hospital because we could never explain this to them. Pyrrha is going to destroy the world in less than three hours and we have no way to stop her.

Phoebe: You said you don't give up!

Piper: This is not giving up. This is accepting reality Phoebe. If you have a way to save this family and the world then I am all ears.

Jadai (voice over): I may have the solution you're looking for.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They swivel around to see Jadai, an Angel of Destiny, standing in the center of the attic. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks down to see that Henry has been frozen._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands, hanging up the phone, when she realizes that everyone with the exception of her and Phoebe has been frozen by the Angel. The confusion is plain on her face as she tries to uncover how a whitelighter could have frozen a room full of people._

Piper: How did you do that Josias?

Phoebe: That's not Josias.

Jadai: He is my brother. My name is Jadai. I am an Angel of Destiny.

Piper: Twins…

Jadai: Triplets…

Piper: Perfect.

Phoebe: Is the third magical too?

Jadai: He is.

Piper: I see you're a different Angel than the one we had before.

Jadai: Your destiny has changed, but you already knew that.

Piper: Yeah I did, what I don't know is what the hell you're doing here.

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: Don't Piper me Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she approaches Jadai._

Piper: Our family is dying. We don't have time for this.

Jadai: You're sister is quite right. Time is no longer on our side.

Phoebe: So why are you here?

Jadai: I've come to give you one last chance to save yourselves.

Piper: What chance could we possibly have?

Phoebe: Everything has been taken from us.

Jadai: I understand that that seems to be true, but there is still hope.

_Cut to: a view of Piper waving her hands in the air._

Piper: No. Enough all right, enough! You and whatever Powers that Be up there have done nothing but yank us around all year, and for what? You give us a little bit of hope and then screw us over, give us hope that it can fixed and then screw us over again. I'm sorry, but I can't do it again. I can't trust in another message of hope just for everything to fall apart again.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She nods._

Phoebe: I can't either. Piper is right.

Piper: This is a game to you people isn't it? It's not. It's our lives. It's the people we love. You can't keep doing this. Our family is dying! Why should we trust you?

_Cut to: a view of Jadai as he looks at Piper and Phoebe, both women staring back at him barely holding onto hope._

Jadai: There is a future, a bright future that has been promised to you, and that future is still attainable. I understand that you believe that we have, as you say…yanked you around, but we are not in the business of making promises that we cannot keep.

Phoebe: How do we know that?

Jadai: We have not yet made a promise to you that has not been fulfilled. We must keep the oaths we make to you simply because we are not accountable to ourselves. There are much bigger powers in this world that we must answer to.

Piper: You tried to take my husband away from me. You gave him a choice and then sabotaged it.

Jadai: That was an isolated incident. The Elder acted alone.

Piper: Why did this all have to happen though? Phoebe's premonition, Prue disappearing, Phoebe and I becoming evil…why did you have to drag us through that? Was it really necessary?

_Cut to: a view of Jadai as he levels with the sisters._

Jadai: Unfortunately it was necessary. You were right in the beginning Phoebe when you said that it would take a lot to restore Prue. An immense price needed to be paid.

Piper: …and we had to pay it…

Jadai: Prue's restoration, the establishment of the power of four, would have been a great good done on the earth and it would have tipped the scale, and the earth needs the balance of good and evil to function. This you know already.

Phoebe: A great evil had to be done to balance the scales.

Piper: Phoebe and I were the evil.

Phoebe: Why did it have to be us? Wasn't Pyrrha enough?

Jadai: She never would have become such a threat without you.

Piper: Don't say that.

Jadai: Without your conversion to evil, Prue's restoration would have never taken place. She would have never been restored to you.

Piper: We had to create a reason for the Power of Four to exist for it to be able to exist.

Jadai: Yes. Integrating her back into your lives so seamlessly, as if she'd never been gone at all, was a large undertaking. Every piece of the puzzle had to be put together perfectly to pull this off.

Phoebe: Including this piece, the piece where everyone we love is dying?

Jadai: We never planned for them to die, only for them to give you the motivation you needed to fight as hard as possible. Whether they perish or not is entirely up to you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She shakes her head._

Piper: Is there any good that will come out of this, I mean, other than Prue?

Jadai: There is an endless amount of good that will stem from these events. We only ask that you believe in it.

Piper: Easier said than done.

Phoebe: What do we have to do?

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: I'm not ready to give up Piper. Even if this turns out to be some pipe dream, wouldn't you rather go down fighting if we have to go down at all?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She sighs and then looks back to where Leo lays on the floor, frozen in time._

Piper: Ok, but what about them?

Jadai: We will sustain them. Your family will be well looked after.

Piper: OK.

Phoebe: What do we do?

Jadai: You go back to the Underworld.

Piper: Are you kidding me?

Jadai: Not in the least. There are tablets, four tablets that were confiscated by their kind ages ago. They have been unable to unlock the power of these tablets and as a result have deemed them useless.

Phoebe: What are they for?

Jadai: They hold the key to an ancient power you will need to defeat Pyrrha.

Piper: How are we supposed to get these tablets without powers?

Jadai: Through the use of your extensive knowledge of the Underworld. You have gained the inside scoop, as they say, to world of evil. You have learned how to manipulate it and control it. Use that power to get what you need.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He holds out his hands and in them appears four potion vials. _

Jadai: These will take you there and bring you back.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. Each of them takes two vials in their hands. _

_ Cut to: a view of Jadai as two daggers appear in his hands. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper looking to Phoebe who can't conceal the nervousness she feels._

Phoebe: What are those for?

Jadai: Protection. I doubt you will face adversity, but you should still prepare yourselves.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe nervously taking the dagger in her hands as Piper does the same. _

Piper: All right, it's now or never.

Jadai: Just a minute. You'll need more protection than that. Josias.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as Josias appears in front of them._

_ Cu to: a view of Jadai and Josias standing next to each other. The resemblance is uncanny. _

Piper: Is this a joke?

Phoebe: Why is he here?

Piper: He's going with us Phoebe.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Jadai: Josias, although you may not like him, has abilities and knowledge that you will need to navigate your way down there safely. He knows the location of the tablets.

Josias: The elemental tablets?

Jadai: Yes.

Josias: It's an obscured location. I can't orb there.

Phoebe: So how will we find it?

Josias: We'll have to look.

Piper: We don't have time to go searching the whole Underworld.

Phoebe: We have no choice but to take him Piper.

Piper: Fine. Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He watches as Piper and Phoebe drop the potions at their feet and disappear. _

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He shakes his head at his brother. _

Josias: I hope you know what you're doing.

Jadai: I always know. Trust me little brother.

Josias: Call Hermes. You're going to need their help soon.

Jadai: It's already taken care of.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He watches Josias orb out and then orbs out of the manor himself. _

_Cut to: a view of the heavens. Jennah stands close together with Andi in a clearing. _

Andi: Are you sure she's coming?

Jennah: She has no choice.

Andi: Why do I have to be here for this? I don't really care.

Jennah: I want you to see what I do firsthand.

_Cut to: a view of Andi rolling her eyes. Jennah chuckles at her and then holds up a piece of paper for her to see. On it is the name of an innocent, Quill, and underneath that is a long list of offenses._

Andi: This kid's almost bad enough to be one of us. Good for him.

Jennah: He's just lost.

Andi: He's a lost cause.

Jennah: No one is ever a lost cause. Anyone can be saved.

Andi: It says he's already had and lost a whitelighter. Are you sure about that salvation thing?

Jennah: Absolutely.

Andi: Well, maybe he doesn't want to be saved.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah as he mulls it over._

Jennah: Or maybe the right person hasn't shown him that salvation is possible.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she glances up at Jennah. Her pulse accelerates a bit so she swiftly looks away._

Jennah: Everyone wants salvation, redemption, forgiveness for the things they've done wrong. I believe that if a person could choose between good and evil, he would choose to do good. Some people just don't have a choice. Quill did not have a choice. He was born into this life and has spent most of it looking for a way out in the wrong places. He can be saved.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He looks down on Andi. He smiles at her absent-mindedly. _

Jennah: Everyone can be saved.

_Cut to: a view of Andi deeply contemplating as Quill's new whitelighter, Catherine, orbs in. _

Catherine: You rang boss?

Jennah: Yes. I have a new charge for you.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah as he hands her the assignment._

_ Cut to: a view of Catherine looking it over._

Catherine: He's got a colorful past.

Jennah: He does.

Catherine: It's still not more colorful than mine though. Nothing I can't handle.

Andi: Wait, I'm sorry. You got into more trouble than he did? How are you a whitelighter? Aren't they supposed to be perfect or something? 

_Cut to: a view of Catherine. She giggles to herself._

Catherine: No one is perfect. I know what you mean though. I was a little rough around the edges…

Jennah: More than a little…

Catherine: Oh shush. I was, though, until someone, a friend, showed me I could do better.

Jennah: She turned her life around and ended up losing it trying to save lives she wouldn't have cared about years before.

Catherine: So now I'm giving back. I don't know where I'd be if my whitelighter hadn't stepped in. I'm a living testament, everyone can be saved.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She lets a small smile dance across her face as Jennah nods beside her._

Catherine: Thanks boss.

_Cut to: a view of Andi, still thoughtful, as Catherine orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Piper and Phoebe carefully follow behind Josias as he tries to recall the location of the tablets. _

Piper: This is taking too long Phoebe. We've been down here over an hour already.

Phoebe: We have to keep going Piper. We don't have a choice.

Josias: It's close.

Piper: That's what you said twenty minutes ago.

Josias: This time I mean it. Here

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They stop walking once they realize Josias has come to a stop. Four different alley ways are laid out in front of them, each going In a completely different direction._

Phoebe: Which way do we go?

Josias: All of them.

Phoebe: I'm sorry?

Josias: Each road takes you to where a tablet is located. You have to do all four.

Phoebe: You're not coming?

Josias: I can't. Only a good witch can remove the tablets from where they reside.

Piper: We have to split up.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks to Piper alarmed at her suggestion._

Phoebe: What, Piper, we could find anything down there.

Piper: I know Pheebs but we don't have the time. We have to hurry so let's just…get this over with.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He watches as the sisters, daggers in hand, begin down two separate corridors. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She walks tentatively down the aisle, keeping a lookout for anything that could oppose her. She sees a light, gradually growing as she comes close to it, shining down onto a stone slab. _

_Cut to: a view of the stone slab as Phoebe finally reaches it. On top of it is a rectangular tablet, no bigger than a laptop, with engravings of the wind blowing and lettering from an ancient language etched into it. Phoebe cocks her head as she gazes at the tablet, realizing that in some way she and the tablet are connected. Reverently, Phoebe reaches out and releases the tablet from its resting place. When she does, a little breeze picks up around her, ruffling her clothing and making her hair dance. _

Phoebe: Interesting.

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She turns around about to head out the way she went it when out of nowhere a chameleon demon shimmers into view._

Demon: What do you think you're doing?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe too stunned to speak._

Demon: I saw you with the other Charmed One here, killing our kind. Did you think we'd let you go without the chance to return the favor?

Phoebe: We?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She steps back, clutching the wind tablet to her chest, as another chameleon demon shimmers in beside the first one. Together they begin to advance on Phoebe. She loses her footing and stumbles backward dropping both the tablet and the dagger. _

_ Cut to: a view of the chameleon demons gloating as they close in on her._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 1 **


	7. pt 7 and 8

**ACT 2**

_1 HR AND 18 MINS LEFT_

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She reaches the first tablet, one that holds an ancient text and carvings of crashing waves, and shivers. At first she backs away, not sure she should pick it up and a little frightened by the fact that she can almost feel it calling to her. Then swiftly she retrieves it from the stone slab it sits upon. She feels water dripping from the back of the tablet and turns it over to find the source of the leak. Finding nothing, she wipes her hands dry on her pants. _

Piper: What the hell was that?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She begins to retract her steps back out of the corridor to where Josias has stationed himself. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking at the tablet. Suddenly she stumbles to the side as someone knocks into her. She looks up to see that a young demon had accidently bumped into her. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon, Delvin, as he quickly falls to his knees. _

Delvin: My apologies my queen, I did not see you.

Piper: Kid…

Delvin: Please, my queen, spare my life.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she becomes aware that Delvin still thinks she's evil and that if she doesn't want to bring unwanted attention to herself it would be best to allow him to continue to think so. She takes a deep breath. _

Piper: Get up.

Delvin: My queen?

Piper: I said get up! What are you deaf as well as incompetent?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She cringes as Delvin stands, refusing to allow his eyes to rest on her face. _

Piper: What's your name?

Delvin: Delvin is my name, my queen.

Piper: Where are you going in such a hurry Delvin?

Delvin: I was trying to find the army. I got lost.

Piper: The army?

Delvin: Yes, my queen, I got turned around in the tunnels.

Piper: So you don't know where it is?

Delvin: No.

Piper: Do you know what they're going to do?

Delvin: …fight, my queen…

Piper: Obviously, I know they're going to fight. Who are they going to fight?

Delvin: Your sisters, Pyrrha will send the second wave. She has already sent the first.

Piper: What orders did she give you?

Delvin: Kill everyone, especially the humans…

Piper: Damn it.

Delvin: My queen?

Piper: Uh nothing...that's good. That's very…good.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks away obviously upset. _

Delvin: Is something wrong my queen?

Piper: Don't you think you're a little young to be fighting in a war like this?

Delvin: You told us that it's never too early to start breaking hearts or bodies.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, studying the boy, recalling her words to the evil youth that once worshipped her. _

Piper: I did. I said that.

Delvin: Is that no longer true, my queen?

Piper: You should go.

Delvin: I don't know where to go.

Piper: Well figure it out, just get out of here!

_Cut to: a view of Delvin. Hastily, he nods, bows, and runs from where Piper stands. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is pinned to the ground by one chameleon demon as the other repeatedly throws the wind tablet in the air and catches it again in his hands. _

Phoebe: Please.

Demon: Please…are you trying to bargain with me? Weren't you once the ruler of the Underworld? You didn't bargain with anyone and now you bargain with me to spare your life. I thought you were stronger than that.

Phoebe: I am.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She plants her feet on the chest of the demon holding her down and pushes hard, sending him flying backwards away from her. _

_Cut to: a view of the second demon. He drops the tablet as he registers the action in front of him. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe recovering the knife as she rolls on the ground. The second demon comes rushing at her just as she gets to feet allowing Phoebe to plunge the knife into his chest. Pulling the dagger out again, she immediately turns to the first demon, as the second is vanquished behind her, and throws it toward him. _

_Cut to: a view of the first demon as the knife implants itself into his neck. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, watching as he bursts into flames. _

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He stands guard at the entrance of the caves. He hears the sound of feet running towards him and registers something: they are not the feet of either sister. Without hesitation he ducks into one of the corridors and peeks out to see who was headed his way. _

_Cut to: a view of Delvin. He looks back into the alley he'd just run out of and then spins around to go a different route. _

_Cut to: a view of Josias. Once Delvin disappears, he moves back into the opening again, seconds before Phoebe appears. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is dirty and out of breath as she hands over the first tablet to him. She turns, a moment later, when Piper emerges and hands over her tablet to Josias also. _

Piper: Phoebe…

Phoebe: I was attacked.

Piper: I guess not every demon is part of this army.

Phoebe: Whatever. Let's just get the other two tablets.

Piper: This time we go together.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He watches as the women disappear into one of the remaining two corridors. He spins around and unexpectedly comes face to face with and old demon acquaintance, Haldtek. _

Haldtek: Jo, what are you doing here?

Josias: Nothing. What are you doing here?

Haldtek: On my way to join the army, things are moving fast. Those do-gooders aren't going to know what hit them.

Josias: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he looks behind him and then back at Haldtek. _

Haldtek: Are you coming Johan?

_Cut to: a view of Josias recognizing the named he'd used while undercover in the Underworld. _

Josias: No, at least not right now. I'll be there later.

Haldtek: We could use your manipulation power. I haven't seen a power that strong in ages.

Josias: Yeah. I'll be there.

Haldtek: What are you doing with the elemental tablets?

_Cut to: a view of Josias shifting nervously. _

Josias: I…Pyrrha gave orders to destroy them.

Haldtek: Why would she do that? No one's touched them in centuries.

Josias: I know but…

Haldtek: I don't think she gave you that order man.

_Cut to: a view of Haldtek. He looks up just as Piper and Phoebe enter the clearing. _

Haldtek: You've got to be kidding. You're working with them! Traitor!

_Cut to: a view of Haldtek generating a fireball in his hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Josias. His eyes grow dark as he taps into his power. _

Josias: Haldtek. You will not speak of this to anyone. No one will know that we were here.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe standing close together as they watch. _

Josias: You will vanquish yourself.

_Cut to: a view of Haldtek as he laughs nervously. _

Haldtek: Don't do this man.

Josias: Now.

_Cut to: a view of Haldtek. His face is that of horror as his helplessly obedient body directs the fireball his way. He screams in agony as he's vanquished. _

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He faces Piper and Phoebe, who only stare at him as his eyes return to their natural color. _

Josias: There's no guarantee that wasn't heard. You should get the last tablet.

Piper: Is that a command?

_Cut to: a view of Josias looking away from them. _

Josias: No. It's a recommendation.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She grabs Phoebe's hand and together they move to gather the last tablet. _

_Cut to: a view of the heavens. Andi stands alone deep in thought for a moment. She is unmindful of Jennah as he draws near her. _

Jennah: Penny for your thoughts?

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she smiles to herself. _

Andi: You've come out of nowhere behind me so many times that I don't even jump anymore. I'm used to it.

Jennah: That's a good thing.

Andi: I shouldn't be used to you. I shouldn't be used to being here, and I should not be getting used to…good.

Jennah: Why not?

Andi: It changes things.

Jennah: That's also a good thing.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She spins to face Jennah. _

Andi: Do you think I could change?

Jennah: I think you could do anything.

Andi: You think I could be…good?

Jennah: Is that what you want?

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she looks down at her hands. _

Andi: I don't want to go back. I want to be here…with you.

Jennah: Whoa Andi, I…

Andi: You don't want me with you?

Jennah: I do. I…just…

Andi: You could do it right? You're an Elder. You could change me so that I could stay here.

Jennah: Only whitelighters and Elders stay up here.

Andi: Your brother isn't a whitelighter…the older one I mean…

Jennah: He's an Angel of Destiny, they…stay somewhere else.

Andi: Ok…then I don't have to stay here. I could be on earth, and I could still see you.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah as he paces away from her. _

Andi: You…I thought…you said you wanted me with you. What's wrong?

Jennah: I do want you. I want you to be with me more than you know. I shouldn't…I couldn't be with you.

Andi: Why not? Leo stayed on earth didn't he? You told me about it. He stayed so now you can stay.

Jennah: Those were different circumstances. Andi, you're a demon. It won't work with us.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She bites her lip. _

Andi: A Charmed One was in love with a demon. The Elders didn't do anything about that.

Jennah: He became human…

Andi: So can I; I can become human.

Jennah: It was the witch's spell Andi.

Andi: So make them do it for me!

Jennah: I can't!

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She moves closer to Jennah. _

Andi: Is about your brothers? You're saying this because they hate me. Who cares? If we're together then nothing else matters right?

Jennah: I wish it were that simple.

Andi: Then what is it about?

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He rushes forward and grabs Andi by the shoulders. _

Jennah: It's not done Andi. It's just not done. An Elder in love with a demon, I...you have no idea of the hell that would reign down on the both of us. They would kill you, and lock me up forever is that what you want!

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She defiantly tries not to shed a tear as Jennah lets go of her. _

Jennah: It was a mistake keeping you here this long. You shouldn't have been up here and if my judgment hadn't been compromised I would have sent you back once the immediate threat was over.

Andi: Why the hell didn't you then? Why keep me up here? Why did you make me want to be good?

Why did you make me love you!

Jennah: …because I loved you too.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She harshly wipes a stray tear from her cheek, forcing herself to be cold even as Jennah's eyes begin to fill up with tears. _

Jennah: I wanted to keep you with me. I was selfish, but this can't happen anymore. I shouldn't have let it get this far. I can't love you. You're evil and that's all you will ever be. You can't be good Andi, and there is no way we can be together. It will never happen, never.

Andi: I hate you.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah no longer able to look at Andi. _

Andi: Screw you, and your kind.

Jennah: I'm sorry Andi.

Andi: You will be.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she flames out. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Josias orbs into the attic with Piper and Phoebe. Immediately they notice that the attic is immaculate. Not one thing is damaged or out of place. _

Phoebe: Wow.

Piper: Where is everyone?

Josias: Jadai!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as Josias calls for his brother again. _

Phoebe: You can just call him like that…

Josias: He is my brother. Jadai!

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He appears in the attic suddenly and gazes upon the Halliwell sisters, each holding two of the four tablets. He reaches out and takes all four into his arms. _

Jadai: Well done.

Piper: Where's our family?

Jadai: I assure you they are being taken care of.

Piper: That wasn't my question. I said where are they?

Jadai: That is the least of your worries.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He waves his arm and suddenly Prue and Phoebe appear behind him, fully healed. _

Phoebe: Oh my god…

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He steps aside to allow the sisters to come together. _

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he and his brother watch the Charmed Ones hug each other in relief. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she and her sisters turn to face the Angel and his brother. _

rue: What happens now?

Jadai: We perform the ritual that will give you access to the power contained in these stones. We have to hurry; there is no time to lose.

_Cut to: a view of the attic as everyone comes together so that Jadai can give instructions. _

_Cut to: a view of a dark, candle lit attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sit in a circle around the Book of Shadows with Jadai on the outside. _

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he sits in a corner watching. _

_Cut to: a view of the Book of Shadows in the center of the circle _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she holds the fire tablet in her lap. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper with the water tablet. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe holding the tablet for the wind. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige, in her lap sits the earth tablet. _

_Cut to: a view of Jadai circling around the Charmed Ones with their eyes closed in meditation. _

Jadai: Ancient spirits we seek your guidance as we commune. Gods of old come and rest. Take your place in these your humble servants.

Prue: Fire burn.

Piper: Water run.

Phoebe: Wind blow.

Paige: Earth move.

Jadai: Unleash your power from the ancient relics and bestow it on these your children.

_Cut to: a view of the girls sitting in a circle as they begin chanting together. _

Prue: Hephaestus, god of fire, transfer your power to me your humble servant.

Piper: Pontus and Poseidon, gods of water, allow me, your humble servant, the use of your gift.

Phoebe: Anemoi, gods of the four winds, your humble servant asks that you grant me your abilities.

Paige: Gaia, mother of earth, award your power to me your humble servant.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He backs away as each of the stone tablets held by the Charmed Ones begin to glow. Prue's tablet ignites with a fiery red color as across from her the tablet Piper holds glows blue. Phoebe's tablet shines with a brilliant white light and Paige's is illuminated in green. Suddenly, the lights jump off of the four tablets and begin to swirl around the circle the sisters have formed. Then, one by one, the lights find their way back to their respective owner just as the tablets disappear. _

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. They open their eyes to see each other bathed in their individual lights. After a moment the lights fade. _

Jadai: You are ready.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_36 MINS LEFT_

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. The Charmed Ones stand together as Jadai gives them final instructions. Josias, close by, listens in. _

Jadai: Josias will take you to where Pyrrha is located. After that he will leave you.

Phoebe: He's not going to help us?

Jadai: No one can help you. You must fight this battle alone.

Piper: Then we'll fail.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: You were right Prue. Pyrrha has put together an army of demons, and they're going to come here looking for every human we love.

Paige: Well, they're not here so problem solved right?

Prue: No, they've been trained to hunt and kill. They won't give up that easily.

Phoebe: Then we will need help. We can't be in two places at once.

Piper: The men. They said they would help.

Prue: You've got to be kidding Piper.

Phoebe: They don't have any powers.

Piper: They're the only choice we've got.

Paige: No, it's like sending them into the lion's den.

Prue: They'll die Piper. All right, we have to figure out something else.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she glances at her watch. _

Piper: Well anyone who can come up with something in the next thirty minutes please speak up.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks to each of her sisters. When no one offers a suggestion she looks back to Jadai. _

Piper: Can you do something?

Jadai: I already have.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. With a wave of his arm, Leo, Henry, and Coop appear in the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones as they stare at the men in shock. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo, Henry, and Coop. Each has grown substantially, looking as if they'd become body builders over night. They stand straight and tall, focused on and anticipating the fight a head of them. _

Phoebe: Uh, what did you do to the boys?

Jadai: I did nothing. The messengers that had been sent to them earlier were gods: Asclepius, the god of medicine; Eros, the god of love; and Themis, the god of law and order.

Paige: Wait a second, so you're saying that the messengers who told the guys that they were meant to help us were really Greek gods?

Jadai: Precisely. They have each given the men a temporary affinity for their powers.

Paige: No offense, but they're the gods of love, medication, and law…what the hell are they going to do?

Phoebe: Paige!

Prue: They're the gods for a reason Paige all right, and they must know that their powers would be useful or they wouldn't have given them for use.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She continues to stare at Leo, Henry, and Coop. _

Piper: You're sure this will work.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Jadai as their eyes meet. _

Jadai: Trust me.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stares down Jadai for a moment and then nods. _

Piper: Ok, let's go.

Jadai: Good luck.

_Cut to: a view of Jadai. He exits the attic just as three demons shimmer in. One demon immediately fires a fireball, catching Paige in her arm. Paige falls to the ground and her sisters gather around her and see that her arm is horribly wounded. _

Paige: Ah!

Prue: Oh my god Paige.

Phoebe: Leo!

_Cut to: a view of the sisters. They make space for Leo to reach Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Henry. Coop produces three pink mini-thunderbolts just as Henry shoots lightening out of his hands vanquishing the demon that'd injured Paige. He stands back as Coop fires his thunderbolts, easily killing the remaining demons. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo kneeling over Paige. He runs his hand over her arm and instantly it's healed. _

Paige: Wow, I guess there's a lot you can do.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He smiles at her as Prue helps her get to her feet again. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to face Henry and Coop and sees the attic beginning to fill with more demons. _

Josias: We've got to go now.

Leo: Go.

Piper: Are you able?

Leo: We've got it. Go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She nods slightly and lets her eyes linger on Leo as Josias wraps his arms around her and her sisters. Seconds later, Leo disappears form view as they all orb out of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of a desert. Josias appears with Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue in tow. Piper glances at her watch. _

Piper: We have ten minutes.

Prue: We have to hurry.

Josias: Good luck. Here, these will help.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. In his hands he produces both pieces of the amulet meant to repel Pyrrha. _

Piper: How did you find these?

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they look to Josias. He doesn't answer and instead gives them to Piper. _

Josias: Fight hard. You're our last chance.

Piper: Look, Josias, if we don't make it just know that…

Josias: No, you'll make it.

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he looks down on the women, his heart softening more and more towards them. _

Josias: No matter what it looks like, you'll make it. You have to.

_Cut to: a view of Josias orbing away. _

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. Suddenly the ground begins to shake beneath them, and they each struggle to catch their balance. _

Prue: It's starting!

Phoebe: We have to find her.

Piper: There!

_Cut to: a view of the sisters. They look in the direction that Piper has indicated and see Pyrrha drenched in human blood. _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She stands with her arms outstretched as she chants in a demonic language. In front of her, the five bodies of the innocents she slaughtered encircle a swirling vortex that has begun to open on the ground. _

Paige: Oh my goddess…

Prue: Come on.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones as they run towards Pyrrha. _

Piper: Hey! Hell bitch!

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha spinning around to see Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige surrounding her. _

Pyrrha: It's about time you arrived. I was hoping for a fight.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She shoots a stream of fire at Piper, who leaps out of the way just in time for it to miss her. Pyrrha laughs as she begins to shoot fire at the other three women. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She drops down to the ground without getting hit and rolls toward Phoebe just as she gets hit in the leg and falls to the ground. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She runs to Prue and kneels down next to her to see that she's been hit in the back. Prue shifts so that Piper can't see the extent of the damage done to her. _

Piper: Prue.

Prue: I'm fine.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She gets to her feet again just as Pyrrha focuses on her. _

Pyrrha: You can't stop me witch.

_Cut to: a view of the vortex. It opens a little wider and the five bodies encircling it drop inside. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She manages to stand but then is knocked back down as the ground begins to shake even harder. _

Pyrrha: In a minute your entire planet will be devoured leaving nothing but dust and ash. Say goodbye.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she struggles to get to her knees. _

Phoebe: Piper, use your power!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks down at her hands, whispering to herself. _

Piper: I don't know how.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Painfully, she gets to her knees. _

Prue: Piper, do something!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She's violently knocked off of her feet as the earth underneath her begins to move. She rolls on to her back to see the ground being sucked into the vortex. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is the closest to the vortex and tries her best to crawl backward to keep from being sucked inside. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Her eyes grow wide and immediately she turns onto her stomach to crawl away. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She repeatedly tries to climb to her feet but keeps getting knocked off balance. _

_Cut to: a view Piper. She is unable to move, astounded, as the ground continues to move her toward the mouth of the vortex. _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She lifts herself off the ground, levitating so that she is not drawn into the vortex. She laughs evilly. _

Paige: Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She whips her head around to see Prue still struggling to pull herself along on the moving ground. Then Piper turns to see Paige desperately continuing to scramble away from the vortex and Phoebe beside her getting closer and closer to the mouth of it. Piper, closing her eyes, tunes everything around her out. She focuses all of her energy on producing her newly given ability. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Her eyes dart open, full of power, as she raises her hands to Pyrrha. Two _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She plummets to the ground just as it slows to a standstill. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Surprised, she looks at her hands and scrambles to her feet, just as Paige beside her climbs to her feet as well. _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She nurses the wound in her stomach as she stands to face Piper. A few yards away, Phoebe, who has managed to get on her knees, notices Prue is unable to move. _

Phoebe: Prue!

Pyrrha: You can't stop this. I will finish it!

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She sends bolts of fire towards Piper again. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she counters them with water from her hands. One bolt slips past her and hits her shoulder, knocking her off of her feet. Seconds later, she is being pulled back towards the vortex again as the earth continues to be swallowed by it. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She rolls onto her back to see Pyrrha once again levitating in the air. _

Piper: Phoebe! The wind!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She locks eyes with Piper and then nods just before notices the vortex growing wider and wider. She claps her hands together hard and then opens her arms wide, creating a gust of wind strong enough to surround her and her sisters, lifting them off of the ground. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She reaches behind her and pulls out the two amulets. _

Piper: Phoebe, let me go.

Paige: Piper don't!

Piper: Trust me. Do it Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, she allows her power to bend so that Piper's body is dropped back down to the ground. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She watches as Piper's body slides closer to the vortex and Pyrrha. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She puts an amulet in each hand and waits to until the perfect moment to give Phoebe the signal. _

Piper: Phoebe now!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She digs her heels into the ground just as Phoebe uses the wind to lift her up. Piper collides with Pyrrha, placing one amulet onto her back and the other on her chest, and freezes them in place. The two women come crashing back down to earth. Piper rolls away from her as the ground once again stops moving. _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha as her power drains. Unsuccessfully she tries ripping the amulets off of her. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She lets her power subside gently so that she, Prue, and Paige are set back on the ground. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking over Pyrrha. _

Piper: Paige, hurry.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She runs to get Prue just as Phoebe lifts Pyrrha into the air. _

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She screams violently. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Piper holds Prue up beside her. Paige steps up using her ability to slow the swirling vortex. She, Piper, and Prue watch as Phoebe flings Pyrrha into the gaping hole she'd created in the soil. The Charmed Ones begin breathing normally as Pyrrha plummets deep down into the center of the earth. Prue, with her abilities, calls lava from the earth's core to consume Pyrrha just as Paige begins to close the hole in the earth. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She glances up at her sisters, all of them dirty, wounded, and out of breath. Suddenly, Prue goes limp in her arms. _

Piper: Prue. Prue!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige as Piper manages to reveal Prue's back and the gaping wound she'd been hiding. _

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Piper: We have to heal her. Paige.

Paige: I...I don't have my whitelighter powers. I can't heal her.

Phoebe: Josias! Josias!

Piper: She's gone cold. Josias!

Paige: Josias help us damn it!

Phoebe: Josias!

**BLACKOUT**

Phoebe (voice over): Josias!

**END OF ACT 4**


	8. pt 9  end of season 9

**ACT 5**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of attic. Leo, Henry, and Coop stand in the middle of a circle of fire as the demons around them are simultaneously vanquished. A huge gash has spread across Henry's neck and a matching one crosses his chest. Leo holds his dislocated arm in place, as Coop stands on the leg that hasn't been broken. Eventually the flame dies down. _

Henry: Hey Leo…

Leo: Yeah.

Henry: My neck really hurts man.

Leo: Yeah.

Henry: You think you could do something about that?

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he looks at Henry and laughs. Soon Henry and Coop both join in. _

Leo: Yeah.

Piper (voice over): Leo! Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He gives a quick look to Coop and Henry before darting out of the attic. He dashes into the second level hallway to see Piper, Phoebe, and Paige dragging Prue's lifeless body on the ground. Josias is unable to move as Leo kneels down to the ground. Coop and Henry stand close behind him. _

Phoebe: Josias couldn't heal her.

Piper: He said he can't heal the…

Leo: …the dead.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, her eyes passionate and overflowing with tears as Paige puts a hand on her shoulder and Phoebe sobs. _

Piper: No! You have to do something! They said that things would work out. My big sister dying again is not my definition of things working out so you will put your hands over her and heal her now! Right now!

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he looks up at Josias. _

Josias: Asclepius brought someone back from the dead once, he was punished for it but he did it. You might be able to.

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. He painfully places his hands over Prue's body. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige. They look on as Prue's body begins to heal. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She darts straight up, gasping for air. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stands back as Prue's breathing begins to slow and her sisters envelope her with hugs and kisses_

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He lets out a deep breath as Jadai suddenly appears beside him. _

Jadai: Well done. All of you, well done!

_Cut to: a view of Prue sandwiched in-between her sisters. Huddled together, they all share a laugh of relief as the men they love look on and join in. _

_Cut to: a view of the sun rising over the bay. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she enters her bedroom. She pauses by the door, seeing that Henry has seated himself on the bed. Next to him is a closed and packed suitcase. _

Paige: So you're still going…

Henry: I have to.

Paige: Why?

Henry: You don't need me here.

Paige: That's not true.

Henry: It is. You don't…you…you just don't need me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She doesn't move or speak. _

Henry: Do you know how good it felt when Themis came to me and told me you would need me in the fight? Even without the temporary power boost I felt incredible. I felt like I was worth something because someone had use for me. You do everything yourself Paige. You do everything solo and I get it, that's what your life was like before, but I'm your husband. I'm your husband and you don't let me help you.

Paige: I can change that. I can fix it. Give me the chance to fix it.

Henry: I've given you the chance. I gave you the chance and now our children are dead. I don't have any more chances to give.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She folds her arms, determined not to let him see how much she's hurting. _

Paige: Where are you going to go?

Henry: The Peace Corps wants me back.

Paige: How long?

Henry: A few months. After that maybe we can…

Paige: Yeah…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She watches Henry stand with his bag. Without another word he leaves, stopping only to kiss her one last time. _

_Cut to: a view of the kitchen. Piper stands inside as she quietly speaks with Leo. _

Leo: Piper, about the things I said...

Piper: It was what Coop did to you. It's ok.

Leo: It's not really. Piper, you're a great mom. I know you love Wyatt and Chris and I don't hate you.

Piper: Thanks.

Leo: Neither do they…we want you back Piper.

Piper: I don't know if…

Leo: You can. We can schedule another hearing and show the judge that you're on your feet again.

Piper: Leo…

Leo: Just promise me you think about it ok?

Piper: Ok.

_ Cut to: a view of Prue entering the kitchen. _

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. He gives Piper a quick kiss on the cheek, nods towards Prue, and then leaves. _

Prue: How'd it go honey?

Piper: Ok, I guess. They want me to fight.

Prue: That's good news right?

Piper: Yeah. It's good.

Prue: You can get them back Piper. Don't give up.

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She smiles and nods as Prue takes her hands in her own. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she sits beside Coop on the steps in front of the manor. _

Phoebe: So you're a god.

Coop: Yeah. I should have told you, but I left there…

Phoebe: There being Mount Olympus.

Coop: Yes. It wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted to be closer to humans. I wanted to experience life the way they did. I couldn't do that up there. There you can only watch. It wasn't enough for me.

Phoebe: But you can't stay here anymore…

Coop: No.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He reaches over to grab Phoebe's hand. _

Coop: Eros wants me to go up there with him. It's important that I learn how to control my power so what happened before doesn't happen again. I don't want to hurt anyone else.

Phoebe: You reversed all of the evil you did though.

Coop: It's not enough. I need help Phoebe. If I don't go, it'll destroy me.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She takes a deep breath and nods. _

Coop: I will come back.

Phoebe: You better. I've still got that ring.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He hugs Phoebe tightly before standing and hearting out. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She remains seated as Prue, Piper, and Paige exit the house and join her. Seconds later Billie finds them. _

Piper: Where have you been?

Billie: Up there with the Elders.

Phoebe: Glad to have you back.

Billie: I came to say goodbye.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. They wait silently for Billie to explain. _

Billie: the Angel offered me the chance to help in the fight. I said no.

Paige: That's okay Billie.

Piper: We're not mad.

Prue: Yeah, I mean, my god, if I could have been anywhere else…

Billie: It's just that…this isn't my fight. My fight ended when I killed my sister.

Phoebe: Billie…

Billie: I know. This isn't about Christy. It's about me. I've finally figured out what I want, and I don't want this. I want to be normal. I want to go on dates and go shopping with dumb blondes that make you laugh and stress over what to wear to college parties…not demons. Tyler was the first guy in a long time that I had feelings for. I don't want the next guy I fall for to be in danger of being killed by a warlock or demon that's after me. I don't want this. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: No, don't apologize Billie. We've all been there once or twice.

Prue: Billie, whether you want this life or not. It's part of who you are. You were born a witch. There are certain responsibilities and duties that come with that.

Billie: Not for me anymore…I bound my powers. One day, maybe, I'll be ready. I'm not today.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She begins to walk away. _

Piper: Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She turns around as Piper approaches her. She closes her eyes as Piper wraps her arms around her. _

Piper: We're always here if you need us. Don't be a stranger.

Billie: I won't.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She lets go of Billie and stares after her as she walks down the sidewalk. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Phoebe, and Paige as Piper turns back towards them. _

Phoebe: Everyone is leaving. It's incredibly sad.

Lachesis (voice over): I wouldn't say that.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns around as her sisters move to stand by her side. _

_Cut to: a view of the Greek Fates or the Moirai: Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho. Instantly, the Charmed Ones recognize them as the very personifications of destiny, the ones who have written and will write the destinies of every living magical being, mortal, and god. _

Clotho: You know who we are.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones. They nod, unable to find words to say. _

Atropos: You've been very angry with us.

Lachesis: That is understandable.

Clotho: We never do this. Come and converse with mortals, but we needed you to hear from us that you…are very special.

Lachesis: We have big plans for you.

Atropos: This is not the end. Your future shins brighter than the sun.

Clotho: You mustn't give up.

Lachesis: We dislike lazy quitters.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as they continue to stare in awe. _

Atropos: Your destiny will not change again, but it will be what you make it.

Lachesis: You have shown us your strength and heart. Trust us, your destiny will reflect the good deeds you have done.

Clotho: You have a promising future ahead of you. It is one you deserve. Don't let us down now.

_Cut to: a view of the Fates. They gaze down upon the Charmed Ones and then instantaneously disappear. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Still without speaking, they head back towards the house. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stops walking. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. They turn to face Piper as a smile spreads across her face. _

Piper: We survived this year. We survived and the Fates themselves just told us that we have a bright future ahead of us.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Her sisters stare at her, slowly coming to understand what she's saying. _

Piper: We are still here. My boys are alive and healthy and with their father who loves them more than anything. Coop is on Mount Olympus learning what it means to be a god, Henry is saving lives, and Billie is finally going to be able to just be a kid, and we…the four of us are all together, with new powers. The glass is not half empty here.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She nods and smiles as Phoebe and Paige glance at each other. _

Paige: She's all perky. It's weird.

Phoebe: She's right though.

Paige: That is not the point. The point is perky.

Prue: Piper, I like you perky.

Paige: Gross.

Phoebe: Glass half full here people, maybe now she's in a good enough mood to bake us treats.

Piper: Oh is that all I'm good for now?

Prue: Well, you do have all of that baking knowledge. It makes sense that we put it to use.

Piper: Oh.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Laughing, she begins heading back into the house as Prue, Phoebe, and Paige follow behind her. _

Piper: I think I could whip up something.

Phoebe: Yes!

Paige: I'm thinking chocolate.

Prue: Do you know how long it's been since I've tasted chocolate?

Piper: Is there any dessert complete without it?

Phoebe: And ice cream…I need ice cream right now.

Paige: Movie marathon anyone?

Prue: I'm in.

Piper: Chocolate and ice cream movie madness…that calls for pajamas.

Phoebe: Absolutely. I've got the bathroom first!

Paige: Oh no you don't!

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she and her sisters cross over the threshold. She watches as Phoebe and Paige race up the stairs laughing and pushing each other. Piper chuckles, shaking her head, and heads for the kitchen. Prue, grinning from ear to ear, turns back and closes the front door. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 5**

**END OF EPISODE**

**END OF SEASON 9**


End file.
